


it’s the most wonderful time of the year

by rainbowinthesky



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas songs, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Lewis and Dan matchmakers, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining, Rimming, Sleigh rides, bad singing, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowinthesky/pseuds/rainbowinthesky
Summary: A 12 days of Christmas Simi series based on Christmas songs. Will two idiots in love finally get together this Christmas? With a little help of their friends, maybe they will.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 48
Kudos: 95





	1. being alone at christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanatic4f1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatic4f1/gifts).



> A 12 days of Christmas Simi series based on Christmas songs (at the beginning of every chapter there’s a snippet of the song - if you click on the title it’ll bring you to the song on YouTube). I’ve already finished writing the whole thing and I’ll post a chapter every day until it’s Christmas. I’ve had immense fun writing this. Christmas is my favorite time of the year, I love it so so much and I think I’ve projected that love a little too much on Seb, lol. But I imagine he’s a Christmas lover too. 
> 
> I am gifting this series to fanatic4f1 because she really supported me and helped me plot out some of the chapters. This wouldn’t have been as fun or good without you! Thank you so much, Camila. 💕 
> 
> Enough of my rambling. Enjoy! And please let me know what you think. ❤️
> 
> My tumblr: [rainbowintheskyf1](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/rainbowintheskyf1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb is thinking about the coming Christmas. He’s been alone for quite some time and would like to spend it with someone this year. A certain blond and blue eyed someone.
> 
> Graphic is made by me.

[ ](https://ibb.co/x6BSGS4)

[ **being alone at christmas - miss montreal** ](https://youtu.be/7FWj1l8DSC8)   
_being alone at Christmas doesn't have to be a bad thing  
singing songs all for yourself  
some brandy, no one's leaving_

_and ooh you're alone tonight  
ooh no Christmas lights  
no kisses, hugs, no love, no luck  
Christmas a delight_

_things will be okay  
you'll see you won't be lonely  
maybe next year you and me  
around the Christmas tree  
embrace yourself like no one else could_

_being alone at Christmas doesn't have to be a bad thing_   
_singing songs all for yourself_   
_some brandy, no one's leaving_

Letting out a deep sigh as he glared at the calendar in the kitchen, Sebastian chopped the unions for his pasta recipe. Christmas was quickly approaching and he was going to spend it alone yet another year. He didn’t mind the single life really that much. He liked the freedom he had to do whatever he wanted without having to consider someone else’s opinion and wishes. At least that was what he told himself.

But of course he would have liked to share his life with someone he loved. Spend Christmas with them. Other holidays and important moments in his life. But he’d had bad luck with his relationships so far. He had been out as bisexual since his teens and he’d had relationships with both girls and boys. His longest relationship was with Hanna and that had stranded after a couple of years dating. He had really loved her, but they just hadn’t worked out in the end. Both wanting different things in life. They had still remained close friends and he was still in contact with her almost daily.

Then after that he had dated a man. A really nice guy who really supported him, went to races with him and he had loved Sebastian with all his heart. And Seb had tried to love him back, he really did, but the feeling just wasn’t there. So, he ended up alone again. After that he occasionally had a one night stand, but nothing that seemed to last longer.

As much as he told himself he was fine with that, there was also a part of him that longed to share his life with someone. Someone who he could love fiercely and would want to do anything for. The kind of love his parents had. Yeah. That would be nice.

The thought of being alone again this Christmas hurt him. Again a Christmas without someone to hug. To kiss. To make love to. To give presents to. It almost broke his heart. Normally he wouldn’t worry about things like this too much, but with Christmas almost there it was becoming painfully clear how lonely he really was. It was not like he wouldn’t be invited with family, of course he knew he wouldn’t be completely alone, but still. Family was not the same as having someone next to you.

The cutting of the unions was done, so Seb moved on to cooking the pasta and making the sauce. His mind absentmindedly drifted to next year and the new season. There would be a lot of changes within teams, for him too. A brand new start with a brand new team. He was happy he was getting the opportunity to still compete in Formula 1.

It was also a huge relief when he found out Kimi was staying with Alfa Romeo next year. Sebastian was so worried that the Finn would finally give up his seat and retire for good. Imagining F1 without his best friend there was almost impossible and Seb didn’t like to think about it.

Deep down he knew it was not just because Kimi was a close friend. He had been in love with the guy ever since they met. Even before that, when Kimi hadn’t even known who Seb was and he wasn’t in Formula 1 yet. Seb remembered himself, sitting in front of the tv, cheering for Kimi while he watched Kimi with heart eyes, his mom smiling at him knowingly. But Kimi was as straight as they come, so Seb never tried anything.

He sighed as his food was done and got some for himself on a plate. He settled on the couch, watching television as he ate and his mind kept drifting to Christmas. And Kimi.

As he loaded the dishwasher, Sebastian heard his phone ring. Hurrying to his phone, he bumped his toe against the table. He cursed loudly as he picked up. The voice on the other end of the line chuckled.

“You ok there, Sebby?”

“My toe hurts,” Seb whined, rubbing his foot as he sat down on the couch, pouting even though no one could see it and he heard another round of laughter. Seb couldn’t help but grin as well, forgetting his toe. It felt good to laugh again after all his moody thoughts earlier.

“Why are you calling, Hanna?”

“What? A girl can’t call her friend just to talk?”

“Course you can,” Seb said softly. “I am glad you called.”

“You sound sad, Seb,” Hanna stated. Seb smiled a little. Even though they separated years ago, she still knew him so well.

“I guess I was a little sad earlier,” Seb admitted. “Only a month left until it’s Christmas...”

“And you’re afraid you are going to be alone again?” Hanna guessed and Seb softly hummed in response.

“When is that Christmas gala with the other F1 drivers?” she asked.

“In a few days. Why?”

“Will Kimi be there?”

Seb spluttered for a second before replying, “uhm, yes, I guess so. He told me he would come.”

“Maybe now is the time, Seb.”

“The time for what?” Seb asked, fearing the answer.

“Oh come on now, you know exactly what I mean. You’ve been pining over him since forever. Even when you were with me you loved him.”

Feeling himself blush heavily, Seb groaned into his hand.

“Hanna...” he began, not knowing what to say exactly. She interrupted him before he could apologize.

“Don’t say sorry, Seb. I know you loved me too, in your own way. But one of the reasons that we didn’t work out was because you loved someone else even more than you loved me. You should really try and figure out what to do with those feelings.”

“Kimi is straight,” Seb snorted, his heart sinking.

“You don’t know that! Has he ever told you he is straight?”

“He’s only ever had girlfriends.”

“Maybe he is bisexual, just like you,” Hanna countered.

“Maybe. But I can’t risk our friendship, Hanna.”

“Let me tell you something, Seb. I never told you this before and I don’t know why I didn’t, but Kimi has always looked at your partners like he wanted to kill them. You don’t know how many glares I’ve received over the years, even when we weren’t together anymore. Same thing with your ex boyfriend. Maybe that was even worse, because that was competition from another man.”

Seb was absolutely shocked. Could this actually be true? He stayed silent and let Hanna continue.

“Really Seb, just take that leap of faith, you may be surprised and see that it works out in your favor.”

“I don’t know. I don’t think I could take his rejection,” Seb dejectedly said.

“Well, it’s up to you of course. But think about how nice it would be if you could spend this Christmas with him instead of being all alone.”

Seb deeply sighed. “I’ll think about it.”

He wouldn’t. He was just too afraid to lose Kimi and potentially destroy their friendship for good.


	2. what a christmas to have the blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Kimi are at the Christmas party that the FIA has organized this year. There’s some tension between them that even the other drivers can clearly feel in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter featuring one of my favorite Christmas songs. Also inspired by the fact that Seb admitted he’s a hugger when he’s had too much to drink. 😝

[ **please come home for christmas - eagles** ](https://youtu.be/5LUfDEATQHM)   
_friends and relations send salutations  
sure as the stars shine above  
but this is Christmas, yes Christmas my dear  
the time of year to be with the ones you love_

_so won't you tell me you'll never more roam  
Christmas and new years will find you home  
there'll be no more sorrow, no grief and pain  
and I'll be happy, happy once again_

Feeling great about himself and his silly Christmas sweater, Sebastian arrived at the Christmas party with a skip in his step. He loved Christmas party’s and he was happy that the dress code was not a formal one. Ugly sweaters with reindeers with big red noses and flickery lights were allowed. Encouraged even. So that’s exactly what he had put on.

When he got in, Sebastian took in his surroundings. Everything was so beautifully decorated. There were Christmas lights all over and nice ornaments. And in the middle of the huge ballroom was an enormous decorated Christmas tree. Seb just stood still and admired it for a minute, almost in awe. That must have been so much fun to decorate, he thought.

He looked around again and spotted Daniel and Lewis talking to each other. They both wore Christmas sweaters too, Dan’s even more hysterical than Seb’s, but that was to be expected. His sweater was obviously custom made for him and meant for Christmas in Australia, because there was a shirtless Santa with shorts that had the Australian flag on it. Santa was lounging on a slide that was being pulled by a red nosed honey badger. Seb was proud of his own sweater, but Dan was clearly the winner here.

Smiling, he made his way over to the other drivers and Lewis smiled warmly when he came closer. Dan and Lewis were the only drivers he was really close to - apart from Kimi of course - so he was glad to see them here as well. They greeted each other with a hug and got something to drink from the bar.

“Do you guys think Kimi will come?” Dan asked, sipping his beer.

“He said he would come. He promised me,” Seb answered, hoping Kimi hadn’t promised just to humor him.

Lewis raised an eyebrow. “Kimi is coming? Didn’t take him for a guy that comes to Christmas party’s.”

“Duh Lewis, Kimi only promised because it’s Seb,” Dan said, winking at Sebastian.

“What do you mean by that?” Seb replied, confused.

But then Kimi came in, looking absolutely (Seb didn’t have any other word for it) adorable with a Christmas sweater that Seb had sent him the week prior. He had sent it with a note saying that he expected Kimi to wear it to the Christmas party, though Seb didn’t think he’d actually do it. It was just a simple silly sweater with a Christmas tree and lights on it, so not-Kimi that it made Lewis and Dan snort and giggle.

Sebastian smiled brightly at the effort Kimi had put into it though, just for him.

“Kimi!” he yelled and waved. “We’re here!”

Lewis snorted and said, “eager much?”

Seb pretended he didn’t hear that and instead stared at Kimi who was making his way to them with a soft smile on his face. Seb knew he probably wasn’t hiding his affection for the man very well, but he didn’t care what Daniel and Lewis thought of it.

“I can’t believe you are wearing the sweater!” Seb said excitedly when Kimi had greeted them all.

“Didn’t you tell me to wear it?” Kimi asked, looking a bit confused.

It made Daniel chuckle. “And since when do you listen to Seb?”

“Leave him alone, Dan,” Seb warned as he played with one of the lights on Kimi’s sweater, Kimi allowing it with a grin on his lips.

(Daniel and Lewis watched the scene unfold as it often did when Kimi and Seb were in a room together. They seemed to forget that there were other people as well and were utterly captivated by each other, soft smiles and lingering touches. But they didn’t seem to realize they were doing it, both not really picking up on the other’s infatuation.)

It was later, much later, when Sebastian had a bit too much to drink and he was singing along with the Christmas music. He and Dan were completely absorbed into loudly belting out _Last Christmas_ , including dramatic antics that got the attention of the rest of the crowd, most of them clearly amused and some egging them on or starting to sing along as well.

(Lewis watched Kimi closely and saw that Kimi only had eyes for Sebastian, looking at him with soft eyes and a small smile on his face. God, they were so gone for each other, it was almost painful to watch.)

When the song finished, Sebastian wobbled over to Kimi, throwing his arm around the Finn’s shoulder. Kimi wrapped an arm around Seb’s waist to keep him steady, pulling him closely to himself in the process. Looking up with delight in his eyes, Seb took the opportunity to cuddle into Kimi’s side and let out a content sigh.

“This is a fun party, isn’t it Kimi? Aren’t you glad you listened to me and decided to come?”

“Sure,” Kimi chuckled squeezing Seb’s hip, causing the German to visibly shiver. The hand felt so good there, like it belonged. He looked up dazedly at Kimi and saw him smiling softly at him. Sebastian was about to say something, probably something stupid like _I love you_ , but then he heard one of his favorite Christmas songs being played.

_bells will be ringing this sad, sad New Years  
oh, what a Christmas to have the blues_

It was a song he related to very much this year. He began swaying to the music and took Kimi with him in the rhythm as he softly sang along. He shuffled closer and closer until he had his arms wrapped around Kimi’s waist and he felt Kimi’s warm hands on his back, Seb’s head buried in the crook of the Finn’s neck. Not aware of his surroundings, Seb’s senses only knew Kimi at that moment. Well, Kimi and the alcohol that was still buzzing through him.

(Lewis and Daniel were not the only ones who raised their eyebrows at the pair’s intimate slow dancing, others were exchanging looks as well, stunned at the open display of affection.)

_so won't you tell me you'll never more roam  
Christmas and New Years will find you home  
there'll be no more sorrow, no grief and pain  
and I’ll be happy, happy once again_

Seb was breathing the words of the song into Kimi’s neck and when he looked up, still singing softly along, he caught Kimi with a completely open face, the emotions raw. It was almost like adoration, but Seb was sure he was just imagining that, his drunk brain playing tricks on him.

The song ended and he reluctantly let Kimi go when he noticed people staring at them.

Oh, how he wished Kimi was his.

That he would never more roam. And that he would find his way home, to Seb.


	3. under the mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis and Daniel are done watching Seb and Kimi pine for each other. So they push them underneath the mistletoe (literally) and hope for that one kiss that’ll finally bring them together.

[ **mistletoe - justin bieber** ](https://youtu.be/LUjn3RpkcKY)   
_i don’t wanna miss out on the holiday  
but i can’t stop staring at your face  
i should be playing in the winter snow  
but i’mma be under the mistletoe_

_with you, shawty with you_   
_with you, shawty with you_   
_with you under the mistletoe_

The Christmas party was slowly coming to an end. Lewis had lost count at how many times he had rolled his eyes at Seb and Kimi. They were both completely oblivious about their big crushes on each other and it had been like that for a long time.

People were already leaving the party when a Christmas song about the mistletoe started playing in the background. Lewis locked eyes with Daniel and the Aussie’s trademark grin appeared on his face, both thinking the same thing.

“We need to get them under the mistletoe right by the exit,” Dan whispered into Lewis’ ear and Lewis nodded.

“But how?”

“When we are leaving, we’re just going to push them into each other right underneath it,” Dan said simply.

“But will Kimi take the hint? Does he even know what a mistletoe is?” Lewis wondered, snorting at the idea of Kimi ever kissing under a mistletoe. But maybe he would do it for Seb. Lewis had the feeling Kimi was willing to do a lot for the German.

“I don’t know. It’s worth trying though,” Dan replied. “I’m sick of watching them pine for each other.”

They were the last ones to leave the party. Seb was still clinging to Kimi when they made their way to the exit. Yes, he was drunk but Lewis was also suspecting him of pretending to be more drunk than he actually was, so that he had an excuse to plaster himself to Kimi’s side. Kimi wasn’t minding it too much, smiling fondly at Seb every now and then.

As they were almost reaching the exit and thus the mistletoe, Daniel and Lewis looked at each other once again and Lewis nodded at Dan to go ahead. Just as they almost reached the mistletoe, Dan pretended to trip over his own feet and bumped hard into Seb, which caused him to almost fall and Kimi to catch him just in time. Also just in time to be right underneath the mistletoe.

“Woah, are you ok?” Kimi asked, concerned as he wrapped his arm tightly around Seb’s waist to steady him.

Seb just gazed at him with starry eyes, nodding and mumbling out a shy, “thanks for catching me.”

Daniel interrupted the two and said loudly, “look Lewis, a mistletoe!”

Lewis grinned. “How convenient. Just right above Seb and Kimi.”

Both men looked at Lewis confused, not getting what he was hinting at. Lewis rolled his eyes, losing his patience and Daniel decided to take over.

“For God’s sake, guys, will you kiss already?!”

Kimi looked at Seb with wide eyes and Seb was staring right back at him, just as shocked. But then Kimi suddenly grabbed Seb by the back of his neck and brought his face closer to his own. As they stared into each other’s eyes, Lewis and Daniel began to whoop and cheer loudly.

“Yes, come on, Kimi, don’t chicken out now mate,” Daniel encouraged as he laughed.

And Kimi wasn’t one to back out when he was challenged. They knew that. It was just the push he needed to bring Seb’s lips to his own. He pressed their lips together gently as they both closed their eyes, clearly relishing in the kiss that was long overdue. The feel of their lips finally touching made Sebastian moan softly into the kiss and he was quickly overcoming his shyness. Now that he’d had a taste he wanted more, so he deepened the kiss and seeked entrance into Kimi’s mouth with his tongue, the Finn granting him the access and soon their tongues were tangled in a slow and sensual battle. When things became a little too heated, Lewis cleared his throat.

“Erm. Guys?”

Kimi pulled back hesitantly and Seb gazed at him with adoring eyes, his lips parted, rosy and kiss swollen. Kimi groaned quietly at the sight. Seb leaned forward and pecked at Kimi’s lips once more, smiling joyfully at him and Kimi readily returned the smile.

“Alright, let’s get you back to your hotel. Before you’re going to have full on sex right here underneath that mistletoe,” Daniel shuddered as if the idea was the grossest thing ever and it made Lewis laugh.

Seb pretended he didn’t hear that and leaned his forehead against Kimi’s.

“Will you come back to mine, Kimi?” he whispered, not looking back at Kimi in fear of rejection.

Kimi stroked Seb’s cheek with one hand, making him look up once again. The older man was watching him with soft eyes and a small smile on his face.

“Yeah Seb. Let’s go.”

They left the venue hand in hand, Lewis and Daniel walking behind them with beaming faces.


	4. walking in a winter wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the morning after the Christmas party and their first kiss and they go back to Seb’s home in the Swiss mountains.

[ **winter wonderland - jason mraz** ](https://youtu.be/8BD6ANO-kz0)   
_in the meadow we can build a snowman  
and pretend that he is parson brown  
he'll say "are you married?"  
we'll say "no man"  
you can do the job  
when you're in town_

_later on, we'll conspire  
as we dream, by the fire  
to face unafraid  
the plans that we've made  
walking in a winter wonderland_

Yawning Seb let himself fall down onto the soft airplane seat. He was still recovering from the alcohol he had consumed the night before. He wasn’t used to drinking that much anymore. Kimi had teased him about it in the morning when Seb had woken up, groaning and complaining about a headache. Shaking his head and grinning, Kimi took some mercy on the younger man. He had taken some emergency painkillers out of his suitcase - Kimi knew a thing or two about hangovers and the solutions for them - and got a glass of water for Seb, too, who took it gratefully.

Kimi sat down next to Sebastian and they smiled softly at each other, Kimi reaching for Seb’s hand and linking their fingers together. Feeling warm and happy, Seb reflected on the last 24 hours. So much good had happened. Things he’d never thought could be a reality. And now here he was, with Kimi and Kimi wanted him just as much as Seb wanted him.

He thought back on the night before. After Daniel and Lewis had tricked them under the mistletoe and they had their first kiss, they’d gone to Seb’s hotel. It turned out that Seb was too tipsy to do anything else than some heavy kissing and making out for he fell asleep in the middle of it with a faint smile on his face.

They had to wake up early because of their flight so they couldn’t start anything then, too. And with the raging headache Seb had when he had woken up, it was maybe for the better. He wanted his first time with Kimi to be sober and painless. Resting his head back on the seat, he got comfortable, fingers still linked with Kimi’s and dozed off, sleeping through the whole flight back home.

When the plane landed, Seb asked Kimi to come to his home and Kimi quickly agreed, seemingly impatient to get Seb alone and for himself. Seb related to that feeling very much. The ride back in the taxi to Seb’s house was beautiful. It had snowed in the time he was away and everything was white and wintery. Seb adored the snow, especially now with Christmas almost there. They got out of the taxi when they arrived at Seb’s house and as Kimi paid the driver, Seb got out their suitcases and took in his surroundings.

Kimi stood next to him, draping an arm around his shoulder and tugged him in close to plant a kiss on his cheek. Seb’s stomach did some flip flops, the butterflies going crazy and he still couldn’t believe this was real. He looked up at Kimi, absolutely beaming and then untangled himself from his hold.

“Come on, Kimi, let’s get inside. It’s cold.”

He took his own suitcase and walked down the path to the door. Suddenly he felt something cold hit his neck at full speed. Sebastian yelped and jumped and then turned around quickly, seeing Kimi laughing his head ass off as he was already making a new snowball in his hands. Seb shook his head and yelled, “I’m going to get back at you for that!”

It was the start of an intense snowball fight, balls were flying around and their laughter and yells echoed around the house. At some point, Kimi had tackled Seb to the ground and they wrestled for a short while, giggling like fools until Sebastian began to shiver from the cold and started to complain.

“It’s not even that cold,“ Kimi laughed as took Seb’s hand to help him get up. Then Seb pressed a kiss onto the Finn’s lips, finally leading him inside his home to get warm.

Freshly showered and changed into comfortable clothes, Kimi was content sitting on Seb’s couch. He looked up with a smile when Seb came in to the living room with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate milk. He gave Kimi his mug and then settled next to him, cuddling up into his side. They were quiet for a while, just sipping on their hot chocolate and enjoying each other’s company in silence.

At first Seb raised an eyebrow when Kimi took his mug out of his hand and set it down onto the table, but then he smiled as he realized what Kimi was about to do. Kimi looked into Seb’s eyes and leaned forward, pressing their lips together as he kissed the younger man softly. Seb opened his mouth a little to allow Kimi’s tongue to slip inside.

As they kissed passionately, Seb couldn’t help but think that kissing Kimi sober was way better than last night’s drunken kisses. Kimi was a good kisser, taking his time to explore every inch of the inside of Seb’s mouth and licking and nibbling on his lips. Kimi pulled back to look at him and when their eyes met, Seb could feel the mood shift and he knew it was time to move this to the bedroom. He took Kimi’s hand and led him upstairs.

A little while later, they were both naked and Seb had made Kimi sit on the edge of the bed and he himself was kneeling on the ground between the Finn’s legs. The younger man was staring at Kimi’s hard cock. He had been daydreaming about this moment for so long, he couldn’t believe he finally got to really do it. Kimi touched his cheek to bring him out of his trance and Seb looked up at him, smiling softly.

“I can’t believe we are about to do this. Finally,” Seb whispered as he took hold of Kimi’s dick and stroked it from tip to base and back. Kimi shuddered and let out a soft moan.

“Fuck. Me too,” the older man said back. “Waited so long for this, Seb. You have no idea.”

Seb honestly didn’t have any idea. They would have to talk about it after they were done. He wanted to know everything Kimi had to say about Seb. If he had pined as long for Seb as Seb had for him. He wanted to know about the fantasies he had about Seb (because Seb had so many about Kimi, he didn’t think it was really healthy). He wanted to know what Kimi wanted from this relationship.

But for now he just needed Kimi. Needed to make him feel good.

So, he slowly took Kimi in his mouth, inch by inch, and did just that.


	5. holiday greetings and gay happy meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb and Kimi are enjoying their first time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picks up where the last part left off. 
> 
> Kimi mentions seeing Seb for the first time in Turkey (2006). It’s based on this interview with Seb where you can see a very adorable 19 year old Sebastian Vettel:[2006!Seb](https://youtu.be/I_Nv9aFQdeE)  
> Everytime I see his cute little face in this clip, I want to write a fic where 2020!Kimi is fucking 2006!Seb’s brains out. Maybe some other time. 😅

[ **it’s the most wonderful time of the year - andy williams** ](https://youtu.be/AN_R4pR1hck)  
_it's the most wonderful time of the year  
with the kids jingle belling  
and everyone telling you be of good cheer  
it's the most wonderful time of the year_

_it's the hap-happiest season of all  
with those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings  
when friends come to call  
it's the hap-happiest season of all_

Hearing Kimi groan happily above him as he sucked him deep into his mouth, Seb couldn’t help but take his own drooling dick in hand and give it a little squeeze. Fuck, he needed Kimi’s perfect dick inside of him. Soon. He pulled back to take a deep breath and to look at Kimi, who noticed the need in his eyes. Kimi pulled him up, mumbling, “come here.” Seb rose on his knees, tipping his head up to get to Kimi’s lips. Kimi took hold of his chin and kissed him deeply before he stood up, taking Seb with him.

“Lay down, Seb,” he ordered gently. “On your back. And spread your legs. Let me see you.”

Seb moaned at the command and obeyed as quickly as he could, scrambling to get on his back. He opened his legs and revealed himself to Kimi, suddenly feeling shy and insecure. He was by no means a virgin or inexperienced, but he realized with a shock that this was the first time he was about to have sex with someone he really, truly _loved_. And it made him feel different, more vulnerable than he ever had. He just hoped that Kimi would not be disappointed.

“Fuck. You’re beautiful,” Kimi said in a soft tone, letting his eyes roam over Seb’s body. Seb smiled nervously, his lips wobbling and trembling a little.

“What’s wrong?” Kimi asked, concerned as he climbed onto the bed and over Seb’s body.

“Nothing. I’m just a little nervous, I guess.”

“Why? It’s just me,” Kimi grinned at him, trying to ease Seb’s worries.

“That’s just it, Kimi. The fact that this is _you_...” Seb admitted, averting his eyes. He didn’t see Kimi frowning at him.

“What do you mean? Do you not want to do this? We can stop?” Kimi sounded worried and confused and it made Seb look up at him again. He grabbed one of Kimi’s hand and squeezed it in reassurance.

“No, absolutely not,” he chuckled. “We are definitely not stopping. I just... god Kimi, I’ve wanted you for so long. And now that we are finally doing this for real, I just hope... I’m scared I’ll fuck it up somehow or that I’m not good enough for you and you won’t want me anymore.”

There it was. Out in the open. He let out a huff of breath, annoyed at himself for ruining the special moment they had going on. But he also knew he couldn’t completely relax before they had talked about this and it would get in the way of him fully enjoying their first time.

“Seb,” Kimi started. “Oh Seb, I don’t think I could ever not want you.” And he had said it in such a convincing, lovely way that Seb completely believed him. They smiled at each other softly and Seb could feel himself relaxing bit by bit.

“Really?” he asked, his eyes glistening.

“Yeah,” Kimi laughed, burying his head in the crook of Seb’s neck, kissing the tender skin there. “You really have no idea, Seb. I think I wanted you the first time I saw you in the paddock in Turkey. With your hair sticking out from under your cap. God, you looked so lovely and you were smiling the whole time. I just wanted to bring you home with me and make you mine forever.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“You were with Hanna, back then.” Was the simple answer he got. And it didn’t matter anyway. They were finally together now and that’s what mattered the most to Seb.

“But now I’m with you,” Sebastian said softly, stroking his fingers through Kimi’s hair and pulling his head up to kiss the Finn’s thin lips.

“Yeah, now you’re with me. Can’t wait to finally make you mine. Can I, Sebastian?” Kimi growled against his lips.

And just like that, the need to have Kimi was back just as fiercely as before and Seb nodded desperately, spreading his legs wider and Kimi slotted himself between them, the head of his cock poking Seb’s hole. It made Seb throw his head back and moan wantonly.

“I want to fuck you,” Kimi said. “Fuck you so good and make you come on my dick.”

Seb mewled at the words and pressed his hips up against Kimi’s, their erections touching. He trembled and moaned, “please Kimi, _bitte_. Get me ready, I want you.”

Kimi was taking his time in getting Seb ready. With some difficulty he had quenched the need to rush this and take Seb like the animal he felt like right now. But he wanted their first time to be special. He had not waited this long to have Seb and then have it be over in a couple of minutes. No, he wanted to savor this.

Seb was writhing underneath him on the bed and he was truly a sight to behold. Kimi had always thought that Seb was pretty, with his long lashes, his golden hair, his cute little cheeks and a smile to die for. And he became even more handsome the older he got. And now, Kimi finally had him where he wanted him the most. Underneath him, panting and desperate for Kimi to give him more.

He scissored his fingers one more time before he slowly pulled them out of Seb’s hole. Then he grabbed the lube again and coated his own dick royally in it, wanting to make sure he was going to get inside of Seb as smoothly as possible, not wanting to hurt him in any way.

“Ready?”

“Yes, Kimi, please...”

Parting Seb’s legs even wider, Kimi pushed Seb’s thighs back and pinned them to the bed. Then he pushed the head of his cock inside of Seb while he checked his face to see if he was ok. He couldn’t help but close his eyes briefly as he felt the tight heat around his tip and breathed in deeply to calm himself a little. As he opened his eyes, he saw Seb looking right back at him with dark eyes and felt him push back against Kimi, his hole swallowing him down in one go until his balls were resting against Seb’s ass, all the way inside.

“Shit Seb,” Kimi laughed a little desperately, “you feel _incredible_.”

He moved his hips back until only the head of his cock remained inside and then he pushed in swiftly again, hearing Seb moan underneath him. Seb had his eyes closed and his mouth was slack with pleasure as sweet moans kept spilling out. Kimi’s eyes travelled further down, to his own hands still pressing down Seb’s thighs into the bed and keeping them open, to Seb’s beautiful and drooling cock and then further down to his own cock disappearing in and out of the tight and warm hole. He groaned at the sight and had to look away or else he was going to come too soon.

Watching Seb’s face again, he saw the German looking back at him with wide, wondrous eyes, as if Kimi was something really special. It made him want to kiss him, so he leaned down and brushed his lips over Seb’s. Seb tried to kiss back but could only pant and whimper as Kimi started to thrust a little harder and deeper, his every thrust hitting Seb’s sweet spot exactly right. Seb’s reaction made Kimi smirk smugly - he felt almost proud to make Seb respond to him so beautifully.

“Kimi...” Sebastian breathed. “Oh god, _Kimi_... I think I’m gonna come.”

After kissing Seb harshly, Kimi reached down with his hand and ran his fingers over Seb’s leaking and neglected cock. He thumbed the head, smearing the precome all over Seb’s dick and then he wrapped his hand firmly around the hot length. Seb cried out at the sensation. He was getting overwhelmed by the double pleasure he received - Kimi was still hitting his prostate with every thrust in and the tight fist around his cock was soon threatening to be too much.

“Let me see you come for me,” Kimi whispered to him.

The words sent shivers down Seb’s spine and they were enough to sent him over the edge. Kimi kept jerking the younger man’s dick as he felt Seb’s hole start to clench down tight around his own dick. It made Kimi’s thrusts stutter for a moment, it felt so fucking good, but he wanted Seb to have the best orgasm ever so he regained his rhythm and tried to ignore his own needs for the time being. When Seb finally started to come, Kimi just stared at him as he looked his fill. Seb was so gorgeous. He was crying out Kimi’s name as he shuddered and shook with his orgasm, painting his stomach and Kimi’s fingers with thick white semen. He was holding on to Kimi’s biceps for dear life, looking at him with his lips parted and with glassy eyes.

When Seb began to relax somewhat, Kimi continued to thrust with a hard and deep pace, using Seb’s body to get off and find his own release. Seb allowed him to do whatever he wanted, completely pliant underneath him and encouraging Kimi with tiny whimpers and Sebastian looked so adoringly at Kimi that it made his heart clench for a moment.

Hooking his arms under Seb’s knees, Kimi repositioned him and almost folded him in half as the Finn leaned forward on his elbows. Kimi’s hips took over and he just started to fuck Seb wildly, chasing his release and getting desperate for it. Seb ran his fingers over Kimi’s back and little _ah, ah, ah_ noises escaped his lips without his consent with the force of Kimi’s thrusts.

Kimi groaned loudly when he felt the climax crash over him. Thrusting deep inside one more time, Kimi stilled and felt himself spill inside of Seb. The German moaned when he felt himself being filled up and clenched down deliberately around Kimi’s throbbing dick. The tight sensation made Kimi’s orgasm even more intense and he let his head fall down against Seb’s chest, moaning softly as he continued to tremble through his orgasm.

When the high of his climax finally wore down, Kimi let himself collapse gently on top of Seb, who immediately wrapped himself around Kimi with his arms and legs, hugging the older man close to his own body. Kimi pulled his head up and sought out Seb’s mouth, kissing him lazily but thoroughly, both still panting a little.

Kimi grunted when he carefully pulled out of Seb and couldn’t help but take a look at the leaking hole. It was so hot to see his own come spill out of Seb, it made him feel like he had really claimed him somehow.

Letting himself fall down next to Seb, he closed his eyes briefly and tried to calm his still racing heart a little. He suddenly became aware that there was music playing softly in the background. Had that been on all this time? He had not heard it - he had been completely focused on Seb.

“Did we fuck to Christmas music?” Kimi asked, amused.

Seb nodded enthusiastically. “Yes Kimi! You noticed?”

“Bwoah. I only heard it just now. Why would you play Christmas music while you’re having sex?”

“I just really love Christmas, Kimi...” Seb sighed, snuggling close to Kimi, looking up at him with a smile on his face.

Kimi couldn’t help but smile back, running his fingers over Seb’s back, causing goosebumps to break out on the younger man’s skin. They looked at each other dreamily for a moment and then they burst out laughing when they listened to the current song that was playing.

_it's the hap-happiest season of all  
with those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings_

Gay happy meetings indeed. And the happiest season they had both experienced in a long while.


	6. santa, tell me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb is insecure about the status of their fling? Relationship? Daniel helps him find a way to ask.

[ **santa, tell me - ariana grande** ](https://youtu.be/nlR0MkrRklg)   
_santa tell me if you’re really there  
don’t make me fall in love again  
if he won’t be here next year  
santa tell me if he really cares  
‘cause i can’t give it all away if he won’t be here next year _

_feeling Christmas all around  
and i’m trying to play it cool  
but it’s hard to focus when i see you walking across the room  
let it snow, it’s blasting now  
but i won’t get in the mood  
i’m avoiding every mistletoe until i know  
it’s true love that he thinks of  
so next Christmas  
i’m not all alone, boy_

“Maybe you should tell him with a song?”

Seb snorted at Daniel’s suggestion. Somehow Seb had ended up confessing his insecurities about his relationship with Kimi in a videocall with Dan. Were they serious or was he just a fling?

“I don’t know if you noticed but while I love singing, I’m also not that good at it. I want to keep him, not scare him away, remember?”

Dan laughed and told him with sparkling eyes, “it’s the thought that counts, Seb. Just try it. I can do back up vocals if you want. Ask Lando and Charles to sing as well.”

“Oh God, no.”

“I shouldn’t have listened to you, Dan. This is ridiculous. Kimi is going to think I’m absolutely insane.”

Seb was regretting his decision to follow Dan’s stupid suggestion to sing a song for Kimi to let him know how he felt. When he had finally agreed to the plan, he thought it could be fun. But now that it was happening, he was having his doubts.

His laptop was open on the table with the Zoom app opened and he peered worriedly at the faces of Daniel, Charles and Lando.

“Ah don’t worry Seb, it’s going to be alright,” Charles said, smiling and not looking worried at all.

“Yeah, we practiced this. Don’t worry, he’s gonna love it,” Dan added.

“And if he doesn’t like it, then that’s a sign you should dump his ass,” Lando chuckled.

“Dump who?”

Kimi choose that moment to come into the living room. Seb panicked a bit inside, but also knew his fellow drivers would not let him go before they had done their - as Dan insisted on saying - performance of _Santa, tell me_. It had been Lando’s idea to pick that song, explaining to Seb why it was the best song because it was about the exact insecurities Seb had and it was also a Christmas song and Seb loved those. Seb had reluctantly agreed. So, now here he was, wearing a Christmas sweater and a Christmas hat and Dan, Lando and Charles were about to witness either something great or a horrible disaster. Seb took a deep breath as Daniel told Kimi to sit down on the couch.

“Why?” Kimi asked confused.

“Just do as he says, Kimi,” Charles instructed. “And listen closely to the lyrics.” Kimi sat down and looked at Seb with a raised eyebrow, curious to see where this was going. Seb resisted the urge to gulp and turned to his laptop again.

“Ok. Ready?” he asked, his voice on the verge of trembling.

“Yes Seb. Go,” Charles encouraged.

Daniel started the karaoke version of the song and as soon as the music started, Sebastian relaxed somewhat. They had practiced this countless times in the last couple of days, so he knew the words.

_santa tell me if you’re really there  
don’t make me fall in love again  
if he won’t be here next year  
santa tell me if he really cares  
‘cause I can’t give it all away if he won’t be here next year_

He started singing and heard the other guys back him up. Kimi watched him with wide eyes and then a tiny smile appeared on his face. Seb began to smile as well, enjoying it now and when Kimi started to really laugh out loud, Seb lost his concentration for a second, laughing too while he sang. Lando had long since stopped singing and was just cackling his ass off.

_oh, I wanna have him beside me like oh-oh-oh  
on the 25th by the fireplace, oh-oh-oh  
but I don't want a new broken heart  
this year I've got to be smart_

It was horribly off key, but they had fun and continued to sing. By the end of the song, Seb was breathless with it and he bowed as Dan, Lando and Charles whooped. Kimi just shook his head and asked amused, “not that i didn’t enjoy this, but why did you guys do this?”

“Are you for real, Kimi?” Dan tsss’ed him, rolling his eyes. “Did you not listen to the song?”

“Uhm. I guess I laughed a little too hard to really hear it,” Kimi admitted, scratching his head.

“Seb wants to know if you’ll be here too next year,” Lando yelled.

Surprised, Kimi looked up at Seb and smiled hesitantly.

“Well. Yeah. If he wants me to.”

Seb’s heart swelled with the admission and he walked over to the couch and let himself fall into Kimi’s lap, his knees on either side of the Finn’s thighs. He grabbed hold of Kimi’s face and planted a big wet kiss on his lips.

“Yes, I want you to, Kimi,” he murmured against his mouth.

“So you’re officially boyfriends now?” Dan asked amused.

Kimi peered at the laptop over Seb’s shoulder and saw Dan’s smirking face.

“I guess we are. Right Seb?”

Seb nodded wildly, not interested in the Zoom call anymore now that he got what he wanted. He kissed Kimi again, quickly turning the kiss passionate. He heard Charles squeak loudly.

“Eww. It’s like watching my parents make out. I’m going, guys. Bye!” Charles didn’t wait for an answer and quickly logged off.

“Yeah, let’s go, little Lando. Enjoy the sex, guys!” Daniel said laughing loudly.

It made Seb smile into the kiss. When the other drivers had all logged off, Kimi pulled away from Seb’s mouth with some difficulty.

“You couldn’t just ask me that in a normal way?” he smirked at Seb.

“Nope, where’s the fun in that?” Seb smiled back, then turned serious again. “I just wanted to know if you’re as serious about me as I am about you.”

“Oh. I am, Seb,” Kimi assured him with an earnest face. “I definitely am.” Then he tickled Seb, making him laugh and in his distraction turned Seb on his back on the couch. Kimi stared into his eyes and cupped his cheek lovingly.

“Let me show you just how serious.”


	7. dreaming of a white christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb is texting with an ex, much to Kimi’s annoyance.

[ **white christmas - bing crosby** ](https://youtu.be/w9QLn7gM-hY)  
_i’m dreaming of a white Christmas  
with every Christmas card i write  
may your days be merry and bright  
and may all your Christmases be white_

Seb enjoyed the snowy white landscape as he drove with Kimi next to him. They were returning to Seb’s home after having done some groceries and the ride back was so pretty with the snow on the trees and the mountains in the background.

“I really love a white Christmas,” he commented. “It just makes it extra special when there’s snow.”

“If you think this is pretty, then you should come to Finland sometime.”

“I would like that,” Seb said softly. He wanted to see where Kimi was born. Maybe meet his family there. The country where he came from was such a big part of the Finn - he wanted to experience it for himself, get to know Kimi even better.

“Maybe you could come and spend Christmas with me in Finland this year?” Seb heard Kimi hesitantly ask.

Taking his eyes off the road for a second to glance at Kimi, Seb checked to see if he was serious.

“You mean that?”

“Sure. We have reindeers, too.”

The idea of spending Christmas in Finland with Kimi was just about to make his heart beat faster.

“I would love to, Kimi,” Seb almost whispered. Kimi smiled at him, looking pleased.

After they got home, Seb immediately wanted to book two tickets for a flight to Helsinki for the next day but Kimi stopped him just in time.

“We can use my private yet,” he said. “It’s faster and I like the quiet.”

Seb nodded and smiled. “Just like old times,” he sighed contently and made himself comfortable on the couch with his phone while Kimi unpacked the groceries.

“Who are you texting?” Kimi asked him conversationally.

“About to send Hanna a message,” Seb answered, mumbling and not looking up at Kimi.

Without realizing he did it, Kimi’s expression was souring and he glared at Seb’s direction. When Kimi didn’t say anything back, Seb glanced up and frowned at the scowl on Kimi’s face.

“Huh, what’s wrong?”

Kimi kept silent, distracting himself with the groceries that still needed to be unpacked.

“Kimi?” Seb’s tone was teasing and it made Kimi look at him again, irritatingly.

“What?” he snapped. And he tried, he _really_ tried not the be jealous, but he was failing so spectacularly and he knew it was very obvious to Seb, too.

“Are you jealous?” Seb didn’t wait for an answer, because it was very clear in the way Kimi acted. “You _are_ jealous!” He couldn’t believe it - Hanna had been right when she had said that Kimi didn’t like Seb’s partners, even when they were exes apparently.

Kimi was embarrassed. He knew Seb and Hanna were not together anymore and hadn’t been for a very long time. She still knew him better than probably almost anyone else though...

“Kimi, honestly, you have nothing to fear. Did you know she was rooting for us to get together?”

“W-what?” Kimi stuttered out, not expecting that at all.

“Yeah, I was talking to her a couple of weeks ago. I had never told her about my feelings for you, but when I complained about being alone at Christmas again she suggested I should get over my fear and finally make a move on you.”

“She did?” Kimi said with a disbelieving tone in his voice.

“Yes! But when I said you were straight she told me that she had noticed you looking at my partners like you wanted to kill them. I didn’t believe her, but now I think she might have been right,” Seb chuckled. He put his phone away and walked over to Kimi, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close to kiss his nose. “I like it when you’re jealous. It’s cute.”

Kimi had flushed slightly at Seb’s recounting of his conversation with Hanna. Had he really been that glaringly obvious? Sebastian had already been with Hanna when he met him for the first time and after that relationship ended, Kimi was trying to work up the courage to ask him out. But by the time he finally was ready to do so, Seb had gotten himself a new boyfriend. Kimi had been so mad at himself, he had waited too long and Seb had moved on, completely oblivious to Kimi’s feelings for him. Then Seb and his boyfriend decided to separate, but Kimi was in a serious relationship with Minttu by then and he hadn’t been ready to give that up for someone he wasn’t even sure felt the same about Kimi as Kimi did for him.

“Hanna made me realize something, though,” Seb said, bringing Kimi back to the present and looking into Kimi’s eyes, smiling.

“What’s that?” Kimi wasn’t sure he really wanted to hear it, the mention of Hanna’s name still making him a bit unsure.

“She said that I’ve been in love with you even when I was with her. And I think that’s true.”

Kimi stilled, his heart warm at Seb’s confession. “Are you? In love with me?” he asked almost shyly.

Seb let out a breathy laugh. “I think that should be more than clear to you by now.”

“I am too. I mean, I-” Kimi stumbled over his words, berating himself for sounding like a nervous teenager. “I love you, too.”

Seb beamed at him. “I think I knew that, Kimi, but it’s nice to hear you say it though,” he laughed softly. “I wouldn’t mind you saying it again.”

Kimi chuckled, shaking his head, but deciding to indulge Seb. “I love you,” he whispered against his lips before he kissed the younger man deeply.

“I’m not sure I believe you. Maybe you should show me?” Seb wiggled his eyebrows at Kimi, making him chuckle again.

“I can do that.”

He walked Seb back to the couch and pushed him down into a sitting position. Seb grinned up at him playfully, biting his lip as he watched Kimi’s eyes darken. Kimi slid down to his knees between Seb’s legs, putting his hands on both of the German’s thighs, rubbing the insides of the flesh through his tight jeans, his fingers slowly creeping upwards to the already growing bulge. Seb held his breath as he watched what Kimi was doing, willing his hands to his hardening cock. He let his head fall back on the backrest of the couch, closing his eyes and trying to control his already rapid breathing.

Kimi got his attention again as he slowly undid the zipper of his fly, the movement making him moan weakly. Making quick work of getting rid of Seb’s jeans, Kimi made himself as comfortable as possible on his knees as he pulled a pillow from the couch to the ground and under his knees. He started to nuzzle Seb’s cock through his boxers and Seb could only watch with half lidded eyes, barely believing that Kimi was so close to his cock and about to suck it. The thought made Sebastian burn with want and he begged Kimi to continue.

“Kimi, bitte,” he moaned, pressing his hips upwards and into Kimi’s face. Kimi smiled up at him mischievously, licking his lips obscenely before he mouthed Seb’s cock through his boxers, adding wetness to the already wet spots Seb’s leaking cock had left on it. The sight was so sexy and raunchy, Seb almost came just from watching Kimi do that.

“Nnnghhh, _Kimi_!” he whined loudly.

Kimi decided to take pity on him and shoved Seb’s boxers down to reveal his cock, obviously relieved to be released from its confines and twitching happily in Kimi’s hold. Kimi didn’t waste any time and took Seb into his mouth, his mouth sliding down to the base in one swallow and he held himself there for a second, hearing Seb stop breathing above him and then releasing the most sexy whimper Kimi had ever heard. The sounds Seb made only spurred Kimi on to do even better, so he slowly dragged his lips upwards to the tip and tongued the head of Seb’s cock. He looked up, staring straight into Seb’s glassy eyes and then sank his mouth back down again, taking Seb deep into his throat and swallowed around the head.

The sounds that left Seb’s lips were indescribably alluring to Kimi and it made him throb into his own jeans. This was about Seb though and Kimi showing his love for him. He thought he was doing a pretty good job if he said so himself, because loving this man and his cock was very easy to do right at this moment. Kimi tightened his lips firmly around Seb’s cock and just moved his head up and down at an agonizingly slow pace for a few moments, making the German restless with it and trying to move his hips into Kimi’s mouth. Kimi didn’t allow him to do so as he pinned Seb’s hips back against the couch.

“Stay still,” he ordered hoarsely, the phantom feeling of Seb’s dick in his throat still there.

“But Kimi,” Seb almost sobbed, “I really need to come. Please make me come.”

Nodding, Kimi kissed the oozing tip of Sebastian’s cock and he wrapped his lips around it again, sucking softly for a moment, savoring the taste and the keens he heard Seb make at the feel of it. The younger man’s whole body shuddered and his cock jerked in Kimi’s mouth, dribbling more precome on Kimi’s tongue which he swallowed eagerly.

With one hand he still held Seb’s hips back from moving, even though Seb was obediently really trying to stay as still as he possibly could, and with his other he started to massage Seb’s balls tenderly. The added sensation made Seb cry out and his hands moved into Kimi’s hair suddenly, gripping it tightly, clearly needing something to hold on to.

“Oh fuck, oh _fuck_ , Kimi, it feels so good,” he moaned, his voice quivering with pleasure.

Moving his hand back, Kimi rubbed at Sebastian’s perineum, applying pressure and Kimi was proud he had produced yet another new pleasure filled sound out of his trembling sweetheart. He glanced up at Seb again and saw that the man had his head thrown back and his whole face was contorted in intense pleasure, his eyes squeezed shut and his full lips parted, panting and whimpering with pure unadulterated need. As Kimi moved a finger to Seb’s tight little hole and rubbed it slowly, Seb’s eyes flew open again and the longing and yearning Kimi saw in them made his heart race even faster than it already did. God, Sebastian was always beautiful, but right in this moment, he was just out of this world with his open panting mouth, his big wide eyes and the sweaty curls that fell over them.

Kimi moved his mouth up and down faster, wanting Seb to come, needing to see it and drink in the sight with his own eyes. Seb still had his hands in Kimi’s hair, gently trying to guide Kimi and the older man let him because he knew who was really in control of this situation. He could hear Sebastian’s breathing becoming more and more irregular, indicating that he was really close, so Kimi took him deep into his throat one last time and then moved up to the top half of Seb’s cock and sealed his lips tight as slided up and down in a fast pace, tonguing and licking as much as he could.

“Oh. Oh. Aaaaah, Kimi, you’re gonna make me come, fuck, I’m coming.”

Staring into Seb’s eyes as he moved his mouth and tongue in circles around the sensitive head of Sebastian’s cock, Kimi couldn’t be more pleased to see Seb completely lose it right in front of him. The rubbing finger at Seb entrance was suddenly breaching the hole and the unexpected extra pleasure tipped Seb right over the edge. Kimi felt Seb throb in his mouth as he pulled on Kimi’s hair, making the Finn grunt around his cock as Seb spilled his seed onto the older man’s tongue, who swallowed it all down eagerly. Seb shuddered and spasmed in his hold and he couldn’t stop moaning hotly as Kimi continued to suck him dry. But when he sensed that Seb got a bit overwhelmed, he finally let the softening cock fall from his mouth. He kissed the tip lovingly, before he looked up at Seb, grinning joyfully as he licked his lips to make sure he had caught it all.

“I can’t believe you. That was _so good_ , you have no idea, Kimi,” Seb said, still trying to catch his breath. “I do feel very loved, though,” he added with a fond and affectionate smile.

“I’m glad,” Kimi chuckled, tucking Seb back into his boxers and then slowly crawled up onto the couch next to him, both of them laughing as they heard Kimi’s joints crack and creak. Seb let himself fall against Kimi’s side, sighing contently as he felt Kimi wrap his arm around his shoulder. Sebastian’s body was still tingling and twitching with aftershocks. He would return the favor in a minute but he had to calm down a little first.

When he felt he could finally breath again, he suddenly thought of Hanna. He had not let her know yet that he and Kimi were together now. And she definitely deserved to know. He retrieved his phone from his jeans that were now on the floor and opened the camera app. Setting it to selfie mode, he turned the screen to both of their faces.

“Smile, Kimi,” Seb said cheerfully.

“Why?”

“A selfie for Hanna, to let her know she was right about us.”

Kimi reluctantly started to smile and Seb pressed his lips to Kimi’s flushing and still aroused cheek, taking a picture. He quickly sent it to her with a text attached to it.

_Merry Christmas, Hanna. I took that leap of faith and it worked out in my favor! ❤️_


	8. let it snow! let it snow! let it snow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi takes Seb with him to Finland to celebrate Christmas there. It’s snowing heavily and Seb complains about the cold the moment they step out of the plane and doesn’t shut up about it until he’s wrapped in a blanket on Kimi’s couch. Kimi has some ideas to warm up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to the sauna scene goes entirely to fanatic4f1, it was her idea. Thanks, Cami, you saved this chapter! 😂👌🏻

[ **let it snow! let it snow! let it now! - dean martin** ](https://youtu.be/mN7LW0Y00kE)  
_oh the weather outside is frightful  
but the fire is so delightful  
and since we've no place to go  
let it snow! let it snow! let it snow!_

_it doesn't show signs of stopping  
and i've bought some corn for popping  
the lights are turned way down low  
let it snow! let it snow!_

As he felt the cold air hit his face after they stepped out of the airport, Seb almost regretted his decision to go to Finland with Kimi to celebrate Christmas there. It would be fun and there would be snow, Kimi had said. He had not mentioned the cold, though. The freezing, godawful cold that made his nose feel like it was about to fall off and his fingers and toes become numb. Seb was used to some cold - living in the Swiss mountains himself - but this felt like a whole different level of cold.

His teeth chattered hard, making the Finn walking next to him chuckle.

“Cold?”

Seb rolled his eyes at him. “Yes, you tricked me into coming here, Kimi. You should have mentioned it was freezing. I’m going turn into an icecube here, I swear.”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Kimi mumbled with a small amused smile on his face. He pulled off his own beanie and put it on Seb’s head, pulling it down over his ears. Seb smiled at him adoringly, appreciating the gesture and he gave Kimi a quick kiss on the cheek.

The pair made their way to the taxi that was waiting for them. Seb was glad he could escape the biting cold when he climbed into the backseat of the car. He was still shivering when Kimi joined him and put an arm around his shoulder.

While they were driving to Kimi’s home, Seb had to admit that the view was absolutely stunning. It had started to snow heavily again and everything went white and soft outside. They drove in to a wooded area not far from Helsinki and near Kimi’s birthplace Espoo, where he had recently bought a house. It was like they had entered a magical fairytale, it was so beautiful. He had to admit Kimi had been right, it really was the perfect place to spend Christmas.

“You like it?” Kimi asked, his voice soft. Seb turned his head to look at him and saw Kimi’s usually hard-to-read face looking back a bit insecure and anxious, probably wondering if Seb approved or not.

“I do. It’s beautiful here, Kimi,” Seb beamed up at him, linking and squeezing their fingers together. It made Kimi smile back at him. Seb could handle a bit of cold if it meant being with Kimi in a magical place.

Having not been in his house for quite some time, it was very cold when they went inside. Kimi had quickly turned on the heating, but it would take a while before the house would be warm enough for Seb. And as much as Seb tried, he couldn’t stop complaining about the cold.

“How do you do it, Kimi?” he whined as Kimi brought him a second blanket to warm him up.

Kimi shrugged, “I’m used to it.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get the feeling in my fingers back,” Seb pouted and buried himself deeper into the blankets. Kimi sat down next to Seb and the German immediately cuddled up to him, wanting to share their body heat. They were quiet for a while, just content to be wrapped up in each other on the couch. Seb took in the decor of the home. It was obviously a home of a single man with no idea how to make it a _home_. Not that Seb was any better at it. But he couldn’t wait to get a Christmas tree and decorate it to make this living room more cozy. He mentioned it to Kimi, who just pulled a face.

“Do we really need a Christmas tree?” he asked with doubt clear in his voice.

Seb looked at the Finn disapprovingly. “Of course, Kimi. This is not up for debate. If you want to spend Christmas with me, then you’ll have to get me a Christmas tree.”

“Alright. If we really must.”

“If we really must?! Kimi, what wrong with you? Don’t you like Christmas? You’re Finnish!”

Kimi laughed at what almost felt like an accusation. “I always celebrated it elsewhere, with family. So I didn’t feel the need to get my own tree or do other Christmas decorations at all.”

“Well, now you’re going to spend it with me. And I want a Christmas tree.” Seb leaned up to kiss Kimi softly. “Please?”

“I don’t even have any Christmas decorations here,” Kimi admitted with an embarrassed smile.

“You really don’t have anything?!”

“No. Well. Maybe some lights for the tree down in the basement.”

“We will go shopping tomorrow then,” Seb said, making Kimi groan. He really hated shopping.

“When is it ever going to get warmer in here?” Sebastian grumbled as he changed the subject to the cold again.

“It might take a while,” Kimi replied apologetically.

“Make me warm, Kimi.”

Raising an amused eyebrow, Kimi said, “I can think of a few ways to make you hot.”

The suggestive words made Sebastian laugh. “No way I’m taking off my clothes to have sex with you now, Räikkönen.”

“Your loss,” Kimi said, shrugging. Then a grin appeared on his handsome face. “You ever been to a sauna, Seb?”

Seb’s eyes widened. “Uhm, why?”

“I had one built into this house. You want to check it out?”

“Hell yes. Anything to get warm,” Seb agreed eagerly.

Sitting down with a content sigh, Sebastian was relishing in the warmth surrounding him as it was almost hugging his body. Kimi sat down next to him, his towel wrapped securely around his waist.

“This was one of your better ideas, Kimi.” Seb had his eyes closed and the back of his head was leaning against wall, revealing his tempting throat to Kimi.

“I have some from time to time,” Kimi mumbled, distracted by the sight of a completely relaxed and gorgeous Sebastian Vettel next to him. Seb slowly turned his head and opened his eyes to look at Kimi with a lazy smile on his face, his head still leaning against the wooden wall and the smile turned into a dirty grin. It was like he could read Kimi’s thoughts and the filthy things he wanted to do to Seb.

“Shouldn’t we keep this PG, Kimi?”

“PG?” Kimi asked confused, having no idea what Seb was talking about.

“Yeah, you know. Family friendly. Well behaved.”

Kimi grimaced, poking Seb in the ribs as he shook his head. Seb snickered and swatted Kimi’s hand away while the Finn watched with fascination as sweat began to form on Seb’s face, some drops rolling from his hair down to the sides of his face and getting lost in his beard.

“You look hot now, Sebastian. Are you hot?” he asked with a serious face.

Seb grinned and stretched his limbs luxuriously, knowing the effect it was having on Kimi who was openly ogling him now.

“I am, Kimi. Hot for you,” he tried to say with a straight face, but he failed miserably as he dissolved into giggles. Kimi shifted closer to him, reaching for Seb.

“Hot for me, huh?” he murmured as he let his hands slide all over Seb’s sweaty body, caressing his chest and pinching his nipples gently. Seb moaned and shuddered at the stimulation and Kimi could literally see a bulge forming underneath the towel. “Take that off,” Kimi gestured to the towel as he got up and rummaged through a cabinet in one of the corners of the small sauna. It stored some extra towels and other things Kimi needed right now. When he found what he was looking for, he turned to Seb again and found him sitting naked and hard, waiting for Kimi and watching him with desire clear in his eyes.

“What do you have there?” Seb asked, curious. Kimi showed him the item he had in his hand and Sebastian shook his head disbelievingly, letting out a breathy laugh. “Why would you keep lube in your sauna, Kimi? Who does that?”

“I just like to be prepared,” Kimi replied carelessly.

Narrowing his eyes at the Finn, Sebastian questioned him further on that. “What exactly do you mean? Do you bring other people here often enough to have an emergency stash of lube stored in your sauna cabinet?”

He meant it as a joke, but he still hoped Kimi would deny what Seb just suggested.

“No of course not,” Kimi said, rolling his eyes. Seb couldn’t help but let out a relieved sigh. “I just... you know,” Kimi pointed to his crotch and made a vague gesture with his hand.

Not understanding what Kimi meant at first, Seb’s eyes suddenly widened as he realized what the older man was hinting at.

“ _Oh_ ,” he said, the mental image of Kimi touching himself in here all alone enough to make him let out a little moan. “Shit Kimi, show me how you touch yourself,” he begged.

Kimi looked at him, smirking smugly as he slowly unwrapped his towel, letting it fall to the ground. Sebastian was devouring him with his eyes, which clearly excited Kimi as he grew fully hard under Seb’s hungry gaze. He sat down next to Seb with his legs spread a little and poured some lube on his right hand. Staring straight into Seb’s eyes, he slowly wrapped a hand around his erection. He let out a grunt at the contact and saw Seb’s eyes shift towards his dick, watching Kimi stroke himself slowly with half lidded eyes. Seb subconsciously licked his lips as he looked his fill, his hand wandering to his own dick, squeezing it tightly and then tried to match the rhythm Kimi had going.

Kimi swiped his thumb over the head of his own cock, spreading the precome and making his dick even wetter. The slick sounds his hand made while he stroked his dick turned Seb on even more and he shifted his eyes back up to Kimi’s face. He saw Kimi looking at him with that smug smirk still on his face, although it was softened by pleasure now. Kimi knew exactly what a great job he was doing at turning Seb on.

“Kimi,” Seb breathed as he reached out and stopped the hand on Kimi’s hard dick. “Stop.”

“Why would I stop?” Kimi grunted, wanting to continue.

“You... I want you to... no, fuck Kimi, I _need_ you fuck me, please,” Seb said, almost desperate with the sheer want for Kimi. Totally onboard with that idea, Kimi took the lube again and handed it over to Seb.

“Prepare yourself. I want to watch,” Kimi told him. Seb smiled, a little shyly, but did as he was told. Quickly getting his fingers wet with the lube, he reached behind himself and circled his hole. “Turn around, I want to see,” Kimi instructed and the German flushed red as he turned and presented his backside to his boyfriend.

Lifting one leg up onto the bench, Seb reached behind again and pushed one finger inside slowly, hearing Kimi take in a sharp breath. Seb began to move his finger in and out and quickly added another. It was hot and intimate to show himself like this to Kimi - he’d never done something like this with anyone else. He pushed his fingers deep inside, moaning shakily as his fingers touched his prostate and then he scissored them, hurrying to get himself ready to take Kimi’s dick.

Kimi came to stand behind Seb, trailing his fingers over the younger man’s slippery back, making him shiver and goosebumps break out all over his skin despite the heat of the sauna. Turning his head to look at Kimi, Sebastian pulled out his fingers and begged Kimi to get himself inside of Seb already.

“You open enough?” Kimi asked.

“I don’t care, I need you inside me now.”

“I care. I don’t want to hurt you,” Kimi chided, sliding two fingers into Seb to check if he was prepared enough. “Fuck, you’re tight, Seb.” Kimi twisted his fingers around for extra measure, making sure to probe against Seb’s sweet spot and he watched as Seb’s dick spilled precome to the ground. When he deemed Seb ready, he pulled out his fingers and gripped Sebastian’s hips tightly. But apparently he was taking too long, because Seb pressed his ass back against Kimi’s cock.

“Fuck me, Kimi. Please don’t make me wait any longer,” Sebastian begged sweetly.

Done with the waiting too, Kimi pushed in slowly, inch by inch until he had filled Seb up completely. He panted at the incredible tight feeling of Seb’s sweet little hole around him. It was so hot. Quite literally. He could feel the sweat gushing from his pores down his face and neck and Sebastian was pretty much in the same state, Kimi’s grip on his hips slipping. He started a slow pace, leisurely fucking his cock in and out of Seb, savoring the intense pleasure and the way Seb moaned so beautifully for him. Seb still had his leg up on the bench and it provided the perfect position for Kimi to hit his sweet spot. Seb’s hands were holding on tightly onto the back of the bench and he arched his back every time Kimi thrust in deep.

Kimi leaned more forward, over Seb’s back and nuzzled his neck when Sebastian threw his head back. His licked up the sweat that was rolling down his skin and then sucked hard, a beautiful red hickey starting to blossom on the side of Sebastian’s neck.

“Kimi,” Seb whined softly. “Please.”

“What? What do you want, Sebastian? Tell me,” Kimi growled into his ear.

“Nngghh, _harder_ , I need you to fuck me harder,” Seb sobbed, his head falling forward, resting on his forearms. Kimi smiled and did just that. Gradually increasing his speed, Kimi began to really pound into Seb, the sound of their sweaty skin slapping together echoing in the tiny space of the sauna. Kimi rested a hand on the small of Seb’s back, making sure he stayed in that position so he could nail Seb’s prostate in the most perfect way. Sebastian cried out when Kimi fucked him relentlessly, not stopping and continuing his attack on Seb’s sweet spot. The German was leaking profusely, a long string of precome dribbling down his dick and onto the floor. He tightened deliciously around Kimi whenever the Finn hit him good inside and the feeling made Kimi’s eyes roll back several times, dangerously close to coming already. Judging by Sebastian’s increasingly desperate whines and mewls, he was almost there too.

“You feel so fucking good, Seb,” Kimi managed to pant out. “Touch yourself.”

It took a few tries to get his brain and limbs to function, but eventually Seb got his hand to travel down to his drooling cock. He closed his eyes tightly when he wrapped his fingers around the hot length, moaning Kimi’s name as he did so. Hands a blur on his own cock combined with the assault on his sweet spot was becoming too much for Sebastian. He began to tremble and his pleasure was heightened when he heard Kimi’s low voice whisper in his ear.

“Fuck yes, Seb, come for me, let me feel you come on my cock.”

Seb’s whole body jerked and spasmed as the orgasm slammed into him. His hole clamped impossible tight around Kimi as his cock spurted white over his own fingers and onto the bench beneath him. The pleasure was bright and intense and Seb couldn’t stop moaning shakily as he trembled.

“Oh god, oh fuck, Kimi, so good,” he sobbed out, continuing to moan high in his throat with little _ah’s_ that were forced out of him by Kimi’s hard thrusts as the Finn continued to fuck him through his orgasm, now wanting to get off too. Kimi wrapped his arms around Seb’s chest and forced him to stand up more straight, his back now plastered against Kimi’s chest, both slippery wet with sweat but they didn’t care. The only thing they were both focused on right now was getting Kimi off.

Pushing his ass back and clenching his still spasming hole around Kimi, Seb encouraged Kimi to come, pleading with him to fill him up.

“Come on, Kimi, come inside me. Fill me up. I want to feel it, _please_ ,” he breathed, turning his head, looking back at Kimi and shivering when Kimi returned the gaze with dark, lustful eyes.

Kimi could feel his thrusts begin to stutter as he got closer to his climax. When Sebastian clenched around him again, he lost it completely. He groaned loudly before he buried his face in Seb’s neck and started to come, spilling his seed inside of Sebastian in hot bursts. Hearing Seb keen at he sensation of being filled up with come made his orgasm all the more better.

When he had caught his breath a little, Kimi slowly stepped back from Seb, pulling his cock out as carefully as he could. Immediately come started to leak out of Seb, making the German moan softly and Kimi look on with glassy eyes. Seb turned around to face Kimi on wobbly legs, smiling at him with big bright and satisfied eyes. He let himself fall into Kimi’s arms and they stood there for moment, embracing each other tightly.

Kimi eventually pulled himself away from Seb and frowned when the sticky, sweaty feeling suddenly became uncomfortable.

“I’m going to shower. You coming with me?”

Wanting a shower himself too, Seb nodded eagerly.

After the shower, they settled onto the couch again, the house finally comfortably warm for Seb. Kimi had collected some wood from the barn and had lit the fireplace. Seb stared out of the window as it kept on snowing. He really was getting to spend a white Christmas with the person he loved more than anything. Looking back up at Kimi with twinkling eyes, he pressed a soft kiss on the other man’s lips. Kimi’s hold on him tightened as he was kissed sweetly and thoroughly. Seb sighed happily, finally feeling warm - not only on the outside, but also on the inside.

_when we finally kiss goodnight  
how I'll hate going out in the storm!  
but if you'll really hold me tight  
all the way home I'll be warm_


	9. underneath the tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi and Seb decorate the Christmas tree together. All is well until Kimi tries to untangle the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter, but I hope you’ll enjoy it anyway 😊

[ **underneath the tree - kelly clarkson** ](https://youtu.be/YfF10ow4YEo)  
_I found what i was looking for  
a love that's meant for me  
a heart that's mine completely  
knocked me right off my feet_

_and this year i will fall  
with no worries at all  
'cause you are near and everything's clear  
you're all i need  
underneath the tree_

“Jesus Christ Seb, do we really need all this Christmas stuff?” Kimi grumbled as he helped Seb to unload the car after their Christmas shopping. Pretending he didn’t hear Kimi, Seb asked Kimi to get the Christmas tree from the car so they could start decorating. Mumbling under his breath, Kimi did as he was told and dragged the tree inside the house.

When they had gone shopping, Kimi had thought they’d only get a tree and some ornaments, but as the shopping cart kept getting fuller and fuller, Kimi realized Sebastian had not been kidding when he said he liked Christmas. And it wasn’t just things for the tree, Seb insisted to go to the kitchen supply section too, where he got lots of Christmas themed plates, mugs and tablecloths. With any other person, Kimi would have been done by now, but Seb was just so happy and excited that he decided not to say anything. To make this a bit more bearable though, the Finn had added some reindeer themed vodka shots in the cart.

But when Sebastian had tried to sneak in some bedsheets with little Santa’s on them, Kimi had to draw a line though. There was no way he would be having sex with Seb on top of them.

After finally deciding on where to put the tree - next to the fireplace, at a safe distance so the tree wouldn’t catch on fire - Kimi let himself fall down on the couch, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

“Kimi, hey!” Seb tried to get his attention. “I need you to untangle these lights for me and hang them in the tree. Can you do that?”

Kimi had found the lights the day before in the basement. It was the only Christmassy thing he owned and Seb had insisted on using them instead of buying new ones.

Groaning inwardly, Kimi plastered a smile on his face and got up again, walking over to Seb to get the lights from him. Seb smiled sweetly at him and laughed softly at Kimi as he brushed his lips over Kimi’s briefly.

“Thank you, baby” he said. He honestly appreciated the effort Kimi made for him, knowing that Kimi could care less about any of this Christmas decoration business and was doing this only to please Sebastian. Kimi went to work on the lights, but he soon discovered that disentangling Christmas lights was the literal hell. Why couldn’t he just have stored the lights properly when he last used them, instead of just rolling them in this coiled mess? Although, in his defense, he had never actually thought he would use them again someday.

His patience was wearing thin when he couldn’t get them to untwist right away and he was soon swearing in both English and Finnish.

“Now, now, Kimi, that’s no way to talk around Christmas time,” Seb commented jokingly as he was sorting all the ornaments he was planning to hang in the tree and watching Kimi struggle with the lights.

“Fucking shit lights, I’m done with them!” Kimi threw the lights on the ground and sat back down on the couch like a pouting child.

“You didn’t even really try, I gave them to you not even a minute ago,” Seb accused, starting to be a bit irritated too.

“We should have just bought new ones.”

“Well. We didn’t, so we are using these.”

“I’m not trying again,” Kimi said, folding his arms and sulking.

“Stop being a child and please help me, Kimi,” Seb sighed. “Please?”

“I don’t know why you insist on me to help you.”

“Well, this is your home, so you have a say in it as well even if you could care less. And maybe I just want to do this with you because I like being and doing things with you? You know, together?”

It turned Kimi’s inside to mush when Seb said things like that, so earnest and eager for just Kimi’s company. He rolled his eyes at himself for being so easily persuaded just because Seb said something sweet. He got up and tried his hand at untangling the lights again, noticing Seb’s pleased smile in the corner of his eyes.

A lot of time, patience and quietly mumbled curse words later, Kimi finally managed to disentangle the lights and get them in to the tree. He was actually quite proud of himself for accomplishing this difficult task.

Thanking him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek, Seb was quick to move on and handed him some ornaments to put in the tree. Kimi had no idea how to go about it, but just put them in randomly. He and Sebastian worked along side each other, Kimi putting in the big ornaments while Seb took care of the little details. And sometimes Seb stopped to take a good look at the tree from a distance so he could give Kimi advice on where to put the next ornament. To Kimi’s utter surprise, he found that he quite liked doing this. It was relaxing and enjoyable to do this together with Seb.

When the last of the decorations were done, Seb and Kimi both took in the living room. It had taken the whole afternoon, but it had been really worth it. The room oozed coziness.

Seb wrapped an arm around Kimi’s waist and tugged him closer to his side.

“Ach Kimi, don’t you just love Christmas?” Seb said with the goofiest, happy smile on his face.

Kimi felt his lips curl up into a soft smile. “I do, because we are spending it together this year.”

Seb’s bright and watery smile at his admission was reward enough for all the trouble Kimi had to go through today.


	10. be good for goodness sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romantic sleigh ride ends with Seb being a bad boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is maybe my favorite chapter of this whole series. I had so much fun writing it. I hope you will enjoy it just as much 😊

[ **santa claus is coming to town - kylie minogue & frank sinatra** ](https://youtu.be/r7dhSn8bnLg)  
_he's making a list,  
he's checking it twice,  
he's gonna find out who's naughty or nice  
santa claus is coming to town_

_he sees you when you're sleeping  
and he knows when you're awake  
he knows if you've been bad or good  
so be good for goodness sake_

_you better watch out!  
you better not cry  
you better not pout, i'm telling you why  
'cause santa claus is coming to town_

Waking up before Kimi did, Sebastian slowly and carefully untangled his limbs from Kimi’s. He got out of bed for a moment to pee and when he returned Kimi was still sleeping soundly. Sebastian smiled fondly - Kimi was such a sleepyhead. He knew if Kimi could have his way, he would sleep all the days away and laze around. Seb climbed back into bed and propped himself up on his side, watching Kimi sleep.

As he studied Kimi’s face, Seb let his eyes trace over every part of the Finn’s face, starting with his nose. It was truly Seb’s favorite feature on Kimi’s face with it being slightly turned up and Seb just thought it was the most perfect nose. Then he let his eyes travel further down to Kimi’s mouth. The mouth and lips that had haunted his dreams for years, always wondering how they felt against his own. They were thin, but oh so soft and Sebastian knew now of all the pleasures those lips could give.

His eyes wandered to Kimi’s naked shoulders and chest, only partly covered by the sheets. Seb always wrapped himself into his sheets completely when he went to sleep, not wanting to be cold. Kimi, however, was the exact opposite. He’d rather be a little cold than be wrapped tightly in covers as it made him feel confined. Sebastian loved the little freckles dusted over the Finn’s shoulders and chest. It made him want to reach out and run his fingers over them, try and see if he could find a pattern in them if he trailed his fingers from freckle to freckle. Just as he was about to that, Kimi stirred and yawned as he opened one eye and looked right at Seb. A small smile curled his lips upwards and he mumbled, “morning, Seb.”

“Goodmorning, Kimi,” Seb grinned back.

Kimi made as though he wanted to get back to sleep, stretching himself first and then he made himself comfortable, closing his eyes again.

“Are you going back to sleep?” Seb asked, suspiciously.

“Yes, I’m still tired,” Kimi mumbled, keeping his eyes closed.

“You can’t get back to sleep!”

Cracking one eye open again, Kimi asked, “and why not?”

“Because there’s only so many hours in a day and you promised me reindeers, remember?”

Kimi sighed and tried to bargain a little as he pleadingly looked at Sebastian. “Give me one more hour?”

“We really don’t have that time, Kimi. I don’t want to miss our helicopter flight to Lapland.”

Kimi groaned and took a proper look at the time on his alarm. “Fuck’s sake, it’s 6.30, Seb.”

Seb shrugged, “I like to make the most of my days. Plus the ride to the airport is 30 minutes, I really don’t want to be late, Kimi. Come on, you lazy ass.”

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Kimi sat up and then stared at Sebastian’s face. He looked so excited and he was right, Kimi had promised to take him to the reindeers for a sleigh ride. Seb stared back at him and grinned, leaning in to kiss Kimi. Kimi wondered when he would ever learn to say no to Seb.

Kimi had booked a flight with a helicopter to get to Lapland, it was faster than when they’d go by car. The reindeer farm was roughly 1200 km’s from Helsinki and by helicopter it would take about four hours, with the car almost a day. To make sure that they’d have enough time to really enjoy the whole thing Kimi had suggested they rent a cabin as well to stay the night and then get back the following afternoon.

“Ugh, it’s so cold, I’ve never been so cold,” Sebastian said, teeth chattering but there was a big grin on his face. He had on the thickest coat he owned and was completely wrapped up in shawls, a beanie and thick woolen gloves. Kimi grinned back at him as they made their way to the car to go to the reindeer farm. They had just been in the cabin they would stay at for the night and had unpacked their stuff, now ready for the sleigh ride. Usually, Seb always wanted to drive himself, but he had asked Kimi to do it this time. He wanted to soak in his surroundings while they drove to the farm because Lapland was truly breathtaking.

At the farm, they met with the owner and their reindeer for the day. Seb immediately fell in love with her, scratching her behind the ears and patting her back softly.

“She’s so sweet, what’s her name?” Seb asked.

“Lina,” the owner answered, making Kimi snort and Seb to widen his eyes.

“Oh my god, this was destiny,” he giggled to the reindeer.

Lina was fastened to one of the sleighs and Seb and Kimi climbed in. There was a thick red blanket with white fur on the edges for the cold and Sebastian was thankful for that. Kimi had done this before so he knew how to drive and manage the sleigh and reindeer. They rode for a while, the snow making a squeaking and crunchy sound as the reindeer stepped onto it. The ride was cold, but Seb almost didn’t feel it anymore. Everything about this ride was magical; the landscape and the snow, the reindeer, experiencing this with someone he loved and even the cold made it all the more special.

Kimi suddenly pulled on the reigns and made Lina trot over the snow, scaring Seb for a second at the sudden movement and he let out a high pitched squeak, looking at Kimi with wide eyes, holding on with one hand to the sleigh and the other grabbing for Kimi’s hand. Kimi glanced at him, grinning and laughing at Seb’s reaction.

“Stop that,” Sebastian scolded, but he was smiling, loving a playful Kimi.

He had known Kimi for years and years, and Seb thought he had Kimi pretty much figured out, knowing everything about him there was to know. But seeing him here, in his homeland and completely in his element, Seb discovered a new side of him. Kimi looked the most relaxed and happier than he had ever been. He was practically glowing with it. And Seb didn’t even think it was possible, but he was falling even more in love with the Finn.

As they made their way from the farm to the car, Seb couldn’t stop smiling. The ride had been amazing and he was really happy that Kimi had invited him to Finland to experience this with him.

It was getting a bit dark already and Kimi quickened his step slightly to get to the car faster. They were in a woody area and Seb let Kimi get ahead of him for a bit and then hid behind a tree. He didn’t know why he did it, but he thought of Kimi scaring him earlier in the sleigh and wanted to get back at him. He heard Kimi mumbling something, probably thinking that Seb was still following him closely behind. When he didn’t get a response, Kimi turned and Seb spied from behind the tree. He saw Kimi looking around confused, his eyes quickly shifting from left to right, looking for Seb.

“Seb?” Kimi called hesitantly.

Not giving himself away by laughing was hard, but Seb managed to be quiet. He saw how Kimi was getting restless as he started to look for Seb frantically. He walked towards the tree where Seb was hidden and Seb held in his breath, standing very still.

“Sebastian? Where are you?” Kimi yelled, now sounding anxious.

The Finn had nearly reached the tree when Seb decided to emerge with a _“whaaaaaa!”_ as he jumped in front of the older man. Kimi jumped nearly twice as high with fright as he let out a yell in total shock.

“Fuck’s sake, Seb!” Kimi almost screamed, voice still shaking.

Seb was getting weak in the knees from laughing so hard, he couldn’t help it. He knew it was mean, but Kimi’s face was just the funniest thing he’d ever seen. When he finally managed to look back up at Kimi, he saw that Kimi’s face had gone pale and he still looked a bit frightened. He sobered a bit and put his hand on Kimi’s shoulder.

“Oops sorry, Kimi, didn’t mean to scare you,” he apologized, still hiccuping with the last of his laughter.

“Hmpf.”

“I really am sorry.”

“You really scared me, Seb,” Kimi said softly and now Sebastian felt bad.

“How can I make up for it? I’ll do anything,” Seb grinned.

“Let’s go home and see if you can actually be a good boy for me.”

Despite the biting cold, Seb got so hot he was almost burning with it.

“God. Fuck yes. I’ll be a good boy for you, Kimi. I promise.”

“Uhm. What are you going to do with that rope?”

Seb eyed Kimi suspiciously as he emerged from the shed next the cabin with a bundle of rope.

“You want to be a good boy for me, Sebastian?” Kimi asked him, smirking.

Biting his lip, Seb nodded reluctantly.

“Then you’ll go to the bedroom, undress and wait for me to join you on the bed.”

Seb did as he was told, his mind swimming with all the possibilities this night could bring. He was nervous, but he also couldn’t wait to hand over control to Kimi and let him do whatever he wanted to Seb. He quickly undressed and laughed softly at himself for being half hard already. He really was so easy for Kimi, it was embarrassing really.

He climbed into the bed, sitting up against the headboard and waited not so patiently for Kimi to join him. His mind went back to the rope... was Kimi really going to do with it what Seb thought he would? He feared the answer, but was excited by the idea too. Never having been tied up before, Sebastian didn’t know how and if he would like it. But he was willing to try for Kimi.

Dick twitching at just the thought of being tied up and helpless for Kimi, Seb’s hand almost absentmindedly wandered to his cock, intending to just give it a quick stroke to take the edge off a little, but once he touched himself he couldn’t stop. Softly moaning as he stroked himself slowly, Seb closed his eyes for a second and didn’t hear or see Kimi coming in. When the other man cleared his throat, Seb’s eyes flew open again and he immediately pulled his hand off his cock.

Kimi shook his head in disapproval and set down the rope and a bottle of lube he’d retrieved from their bags on the bed next to Seb.

“You promised to be a good boy for me, Seb.”

Seb looked up at Kimi who was standing - still fully clothed - next to the bed. Kimi stared back at him in authority and it made Seb swallow nervously. Kimi started to undress himself slowly, maintaining eye contact with Sebastian as he took off his sweater and then slowly undid his fly.

“Do you think touching yourself without my permission counts as being a good boy?”

Seb swallowed past the nervousness again and slowly shook his head. “No,” he mumbled. His mouth watered at the sight of Kimi, the Finn now completely naked before him and just as aroused as Seb was.

“That’s right, you’re not being good right now, Seb. We will have to do something about that, don’t you think?”

“Uhm, Kimi, what?” Seb squeaked as Kimi grabbed his left wrist and quickly tied it to the bed. He stopped for a moment and looked at Seb questioningly, clearly wanting them to be on the same page before he tied the other wrist to the bed as well. Seb smiled shakily and nodded for Kimi to continue. And then both of his hands were tied to the bed. Seb tested their hold and found that Kimi really knew how to tie a knot - he had some room to move his hands but he couldn’t free himself, not without Kimi’s help. The knowledge turned him on beyond belief.

Kimi quickly kissed his lips before he leaned back to admire his handiwork.

“If you want me to stop at any time, let me know and I will,” the Finn said seriously. Seb almost didn’t hear it, still dazed with this unknown feeling of helplessness, his body thrumming with anticipation. When he finally looked back at Kimi, he saw that his boyfriend was waiting for an answer. So he nodded and murmured, “don’t worry, I will.”

That seemed to please Kimi and the smirk returned on that handsome face, the icy blue eyes feasting over Sebastian’s body. Feeling incredibly vulnerable under Kimi’s gaze, Sebastian started to squirm restlessly on his back, subconsciously tugging on the ropes. Kimi’s hand pressed his hips into the bed firmly, making him still and look up into the older man’s eyes.

Getting in between Seb’s legs, Kimi leaned forward and nuzzled the German’s neck and jaw, sucking bruises into the pale and stubbly skin. His hands roamed over Seb’s sides and chest, gently massaging the skin and making Seb sigh softly with pleasure. Then Kimi pinched a nipple and the pleasure intensified, making Seb arch his back and moan sweetly. Kimi kissed his way from the younger man’s jaw to his nipples, kissing and sucking on them as a hand wrapped itself around Sebastian’s now leaking dick. Seb cried out hoarsely and he desperately pressed himself into Kimi’s hand, not knowing what else to do now that his hands were tied.

“Be a good boy for me and stay still, ok?” Kimi whispered, looking into Seb’s eyes and then down to his own hand wrapped around Seb’s cock. With wide eyes, Seb nodded - he really hoped he could do that. It was all a little overwhelming for him. He wasn’t prepared for his other senses to be so heightened just because one was taken away. He stilled his hips and closed his eyes, concentrating very hard on not moving as he felt Kimi’s lips travel further down. He failed when Kimi’s lips sucked around the head of his cock - he couldn’t help but keen and arch his hips up, pushing himself further into Kimi’s sweet mouth.

Kimi pulled off of him and the loss of that warmth around him made Seb open his eyes again and look at Kimi with glassy eyes.

“You’re not being a very good boy, Seb,” Kimi said, his hands stroking over Sebastian’s stretched open thighs.

“I’m sorry, Kimi,” Seb whined, “I can’t help it.”

“If you really try, maybe I’ll fuck you later,” Kimi promised and Seb prayed he could be good enough for Kimi to do that. He wanted Kimi to fuck him so much, he had been thinking about it and craving it ever since Kimi said he wanted him to be a good boy back when they were in the woods earlier that day.

Sebastian forced his hips to stay still as Kimi took him in his mouth again, concentrating on not moving and just accepting the fact that Kimi was the one in charge here. Sebastian nibbled his lips as whimpers escaped from his mouth without his consent. He wanted to touch Kimi so badly and the fact that he couldn’t was not only frustrating, but also borderline making him want to cry - at the same time it was the hottest thing that ever happened to him. It was confusing, but he decided to just enjoy the ride while it lasted.

As Kimi took him in deeper, Sebastian could feel the tell tale sign in his balls that he was going to come soon. He tried to tell Kimi so.

“Jesus, Kimi, I’m gonna c-“

He wasn’t able to finish his sentence because Kimi pulled back and squeezed his hand around the base of Seb’s cock, effectively preventing him from coming. Seb writhed on the bed, watching Kimi with wide and desperate eyes, actually tearing up and wanting to cry. He’d been _so_ close.

“You’re not allowed to come yet, Seb,” Kimi said with dark eyes that told Seb he better not challenge him on the matter. He had to earn it, he knew that. He nodded shakily at Kimi and was relieved when the Finn let go of his cock.

Kimi then straddled Seb’s chest, his knees on either side of it, so that his hard straining cock was right in Seb’s face. The younger man eyed it hungrily, licking his lips as he watched it twitch. He glanced up at Kimi who was looking straight back at him with half lidded eyes, wrapping a hand around his own cock and guiding it to Sebastian’s lips. He rubbed the leaking head against Seb’s plush lips, smearing the precome around.

“Open up, Seb. I wanna fuck your mouth,” he growled.

Immediately opening his mouth, Seb let Kimi slide his cock inside. He licked at the vulnerable veins that throbbed against his tongue and sealed his lips around Kimi as tight as he could. He couldn’t do much else except lay there and let Kimi move however he wanted. He desperately wanted to hold on to Kimi’s hips or stroke the parts of Kimi’s dick that didn’t fit in his mouth, but instead he was forced to concentrate on the heavy but wonderful feeling of Kimi filling his mouth and throat and to not struggle against the ropes around his wrists.

Kimi began to move himself in and out of Seb’s mouth, his eyes never leaving Seb’s face.

“So pretty, Kulta,” he whispered. “So beautiful for me.”

Feeling himself flush, Seb averted his eyes bashfully. Kimi wanted Seb to keep watching him though, so he took hold of Seb’s chin and forced him to look back at the other man. Seb looked up at Kimi again with watery eyes and when Kimi stroked his cheek lovingly, he tried to smile a little around his mouth stuffed full of cock.

Slowly trusting himself in and out of Sebastian’s mouth, Kimi couldn’t believe how good Seb was actually being right now. The German had finally calmed down a bit and just let Kimi do whatever he wanted to him. His warm mouth felt incredible around him and Kimi sped up a little, careful not to choke Seb in the process. He watched his dick disappear into the depths of Seb’s mouth again and again, his full lips wrapped tightly around him and the sight brought him sooner to the edge than he wanted, so Kimi quickly pulled his cock out, leaving a breathless and dazed Sebastian who looked up at him questioningly. Kimi stroked his cheek and smiled at him gently.

“Good boy,” he praised, causing a beaming and proud smile to emerge on Sebastian’s handsome face.

Seb’s arms were straining against the ropes, he tried anything to keep still as Kimi leaned down between his legs and pressed his tongue against his hole. His thighs were parted wide and Kimi had made sure Sebastian’s his hips were propped on a couple of pillows. Moans and whines were filling the air in the bedroom and Seb shuddered when he felt Kimi’s tongue finally breaching his hungry opening.

“ _Aaaaah,_ ” he keened, “oh god Kimi, that’s so good.”

Kimi grinned up at him and then dived in again, licking his way inside as his hand crept up from Seb’s stomach that was smeared with his precome to his dick, giving it a soft squeeze. He could sense that Sebastian was doing everything in his power not to push his ass into Kimi’s face and he was proud that the younger man had the restraint to deny himself that freedom, just like Kimi had asked him to. But now he wanted Seb to work with him, really make him feel good. So he pulled back a little to hoarsely say, “you can move now, Seb.” And then he went back to licking and sucking on Seb’s hole.

The permission was just what Seb needed to hear and he instantly moved his hips and pressed back against Kimi’s mouth, chasing the feel of his tongue licking inside of him. He locked his eyes with the Finn’s and felt his heart beat even faster at the love he saw reflected in them. A finger was pressed inside as Kimi licked around the hole, going straight for Seb’s sweet spot. Seb’s hips shot up and he arched his back wantonly, crying out desperately as he felt the orgasm approach quickly.

Kimi pulled back quickly when he heard Seb’s wretched noises and he stopped touching him all together. He watched Sebastian tremble and whining in frustration as he was yet again denied his orgasm, his hips moving up into the empty air and his dick almost purple and completely drenched in his own leaking juices with his hands still tied above him. He was absolutely gorgeous and Kimi couldn’t wait to be inside of him.

“Kimi,” he sobbed. “Bitte. I need you to make me come.”

“Patience, Seb.”

“Are you a good boy now, Seb?”

“I am,” Seb whined.

He cried out when Kimi’s finger - the one that had been rubbing at his hole for what felt like ages - finally pushed inside of him slowly. His prostate was rubbed, making more fluids leak out of his twitching dick. Sebastian moaned shakily as he begged sweetly.

“Please Kimi, hurry up and fuck me. I can’t take this anymore.”

Kimi smirked at him. He knew what he was doing to Seb was evil, keeping him on the edge for almost an hour now and Seb was powerless to do anything about it. He’d been bringing Seb to brink of orgasm countless of times now and he kept backing off every time Seb was about to come. But Kimi realized that the younger man was at his limit now and he knew he had to move on now, giving them both what they wanted. He made quick work of preparing Seb, making sure he was open enough to take his dick.

“Ready?”

“I’ve been ready for almost an hour, you asshole,” Seb laughed softly with wet eyes.

Seb was deeply kissed before Kimi parted his legs again and crawled in between them. Making Seb wrap his legs around him, Kimi then rubbed the head of his dick against Seb’s entrance.

“Kimi,” Seb warned, looking at Kimi now with impatience, making the Finn laugh.

“Yeah, ok.” Kimi pushed in slowly and saw that Seb had his head thrown back as his fingers were clenched tightly around the ropes. He was letting out a stream of moans and soft whines, almost looking relieved now that Kimi was finally filling him up.

Deciding to reward the younger man for his patience, Kimi asked him how he wanted it.

“How do you want to be fucked?” he whispered against Seb’s mouth.

“Hard, fast. I want you to nail me into this bed, Kimi, come on, please.”

And Kimi did just that, starting to slam his dick in and out of Seb in a hard and fast pace, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust and they both knew this was going to be over soon, their eyes boring into each other as they watched the pleasure wash over the other’s faces. Clenching tight around Kimi, Sebastian watched as the Finn’s mouth fell open and his face went slack with pleasure.

“Shit, Seb, you feel so good,” Kimi groaned. “I’m gonna come soon, are you close?”

Seb wanted to cry at the question, he’s been so close for so long he could almost taste the sweet release was going to have. He wasn’t able to speak anymore, his mind a mess of dazed pleasure so he nodded desperately, arching his back and rubbing himself against Kimi’s stomach.

Feeling the hard, throbbing length rub against him, Kimi reached down and wrapped his fist around it, stroking it with tight and long strokes from tip to base and back. Sebastian let out a shocked high whine, not expecting the sudden contact but it brought him to and over the brink immediately. He searched for Kimi’s eyes, silently asking him if he was finally allowed to come and Kimi smiled at him, nodding to go ahead.

Seb’s body locked up, he went completely taut and then he began to trash against the ropes as his body shuddered in orgasm, his head thrown back with broken moans coming out of his mouth as his cock blurted out thick ropes of come that landed on his own belly and chest in streaks. Kimi kept stroking him until Seb let out tiny whimpers in over sensitivity, wanting to slap his hand away but he couldn’t as he was still tied tight to the bedpost.

Watching Seb fall apart like that underneath him, made Kimi desperate for his own release. He quickly wiped his come soaked hand clean on the sheets and lowered himself on to Seb, burying his head in the crook of his neck and his hands sought out Seb’s tied ones, tangling their fingers together. He panted against Seb’s neck as he thrust in a few more times, letting Seb’s still pulsing hole bring him over the edge.

“Untie me now?” Seb asked softly when Kimi had finally caught his breath. The Finn was still on top of him with their fingers still entwined, his cock buried deep, but slowly softening.

Kimi pulled back and grinned at him as he slowly pulled out and reached up to untie Seb’s hands. When he was free again, Seb sat up and rolled his shoulders as Kimi grabbed his arms, massaging them to bring the feeling back.

Seb then let out a giggle, still stunned at how good the sex had been.

“Scheiße Kimi, that was so good.”

Kimi hummed in agreement.

“Maybe I should scare you more.”


	11. i’ll be home for christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi is late on Christmas Eve and Seb is worried.

[ **i’ll be home for christmas - michael bublé** ](https://youtu.be/0yhI35F2NB0)  
_i'll be home for Christmas  
you can plan on me  
please have snow and mistletoe  
and presents by the tree_

_Christmas eve will find me  
where the love light gleams  
i'll be home for Christmas  
if only in my dreams_

The clock on the wall was slowly becoming Seb’s enemy. He kept checking it again and again and he was getting more and more worried. Kimi had been gone for almost five hours now and he still wasn’t back. He said he had to pick up something at his mom’s and that he would be gone for two hours, tops. Sneaking a glance at the clock again, he saw it was five pm. Kimi had left around noon.

Sebastian had tried to call several times, but Kimi didn’t answer. He texted but the messages didn’t seem to get through. Seb’s mind was coming up with all kinds of horrible scenario’s. What if something happened to him? Or what if Kimi changed his mind and didn’t want to spend Christmas with Sebastian? Maybe he was having second thoughts... but then again, he had said he loved Sebastian just before he left. Or maybe it was another payback for Seb scaring him earlier that week in Lapland. Argh! The doubt and worry was messing with him massively.

He didn’t know what to do, really. He kept checking his phone for any sign of Kimi and his tv was on the local news. Maybe there had been an accident? They would show it, right? He checked his phone for accidents too, but nothing. He let out a small sigh of relief.

He didn’t want to call Kimi’s mom in fear of worrying her, too. He would only call her if Kimi still was not back in another few hours. Until then, he decided to give her the peace of mind he himself absolutely had not. But he still needed someone to talk to. Maybe he should call Lewis. Not that Lewis would know where Kimi was, because they weren’t exactly the best of friends, but he could listen and maybe give Seb some advice on what to do. So he called Lewis and thankfully he answered almost immediately.

“Hey Seb, what’s up?”

“Hi Lew. I’m having a crisis here,” Seb said in a small voice.

“What’s going on?”

“Kimi went to his mom to get something and he said he’d be back in two hours but now it’s already been five. He’s not answering his phone and I’m so scared that maybe he left me,” Seb rambled on.

“Woah Seb, calm down,” Lewis said in a soothing voice. “I’m sure Kimi is ok.”

“You don’t know that! Why isn’t he answering his phone?”

“Maybe his car broke down and the batteries of his phone died? Don’t instantly think the worst, Seb.”

Sebastian sighed. Maybe Lewis was right and he was overreacting? But it had been five hours! Kimi should have been home already. And it was Christmas Eve! They were supposed to spend it together.

If Lewis was right though, and Kimi’s car broke down then he was left all alone in the middle of nowhere in the freezing cold. The thought made Seb panic a bit.

“But that would be horrible, if that happened, Lewis! How is he going to get help without being able to call anyone? And it’s so cold outside. I should go looking for him!”

He was about ready to get his coat when he suddenly remembered that Kimi had the only car they had and besides that, he wouldn’t even know where to start looking for him. The thought was absolutely maddening.

“Ugh, I’m so worried. He- oh! Hold on, I think I hear something outside!”

Seb dropped his phone onto the table and rushed to the door. Without checking who or what it was he opened it and he let out a squeak of relief when he saw Kimi standing there with an apologetic smile on his face. Seb grabbed on to the collar of his coat and dragged him inside as he quickly closed the door. Pulling Kimi in for a hug, Seb deeply inhaled his scent and felt his eyes get wet with tears of absolute relief.

Then he pulled back and held Kimi’s face in his hands as he stared into his pretty eyes and he felt a surge of love go through him for this man - it made his already wet eyes get even more blurry.

“Hey Seb, I am ok, no need to worry,” Kimi said gently.

Seb snorted, “you have no idea, Kimi. But you’re here now.”

They smiled softly at each other and Seb was so in love with Kimi it was absolutely ridiculous. The dark thoughts he had earlier were completely disappearing now that Kimi was back with him.

He suddenly remembered that Lewis was still on the phone with him and he let out a little laugh. Kimi raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“I was so worried about you that I called Lewis for advice on what to do,” Seb admitted, blushing a little.

“Did you now?” Kimi asked, amused. “And, did he have good advice?”

“Not really. But the poor guy is still on the phone, probably worrying since I’m taking so long to get back at him.”

Kimi kissed him and then told him to get back to Lewis. So Seb left Kimi in the hallway to take off his coat and got back to Lewis on the phone.

“Kimi is home!” he told him happily.

“That’s great, Seb. See, I told you he was ok. What happened?”

“I don’t know yet, he’s going to tell me in a minute. But Lewis, I’m going to- uhm Kimi, what the hell are you wearing?”

Kimi was smiling brightly, clearly proud of his sweater.

“Wait, what is he wearing, Seb?” Lewis asked.

“Probably the ugliest Christmas sweater I’ve ever seen,” Seb laughed. “It’s a green toad with a shawl and a bow on his head and it says mistletoad underneath it. Shit Kimi, where did you get this?”

“It’s what I picked up at my mom’s,” Kimi answered, not at all offended by Seb’s laughing. He was amused by it, too.

“Is this why you went to your mom?! I was worried sick over this stupid mistletoad?!”

Kimi grinned and nodded.

“Now I really need to see this sweater,” Lewis chimed in. Seb winced when he heard his voice, he had totally forgotten that he still had him on the phone.

“I’ll text you a photo later, Lewis. I gotta go now. Thanks for listening!”

After they said their goodbyes, Seb put his phone away and concentrated on Kimi again.

“Fuck, you have no idea how worried I was. What in the hell happened?”

Kimi shrugged. “My car broke down and the batteries of my phone died so I couldn’t call you. Had to walk to the nearest gas station to get some help for the car. But I couldn’t call you because I didn’t remember your phone number.”

Wow, Lewis should consider a new career as a fortune teller, Seb thought. He’d let him know later.

“I’m glad you’re ok. How is the car though?”

“Something broke but they fixed it. I could drive myself home. Nearly speeded to get back to you as fast as possible,” Kimi admitted with an almost shy smile. “I didn’t want you to be alone on Christmas Eve. I know you love Christmas so much.”

When Kimi got like this, so honest without holding back how he felt about Seb, it turned Seb into this soft big sap who wanted nothing more than to protect Kimi at all costs.

“I love you so much,” Sebastian blurted out. “And I’m so happy you’re ok and safe and here with me.”

He took both of Kimi’s cheeks in his hands and pulled him closer, claiming his mouth into a deep and passionate kiss, trying to put all his love into it. When he pulled back, Kimi looked at him a little dazed and he smiled that lovely smile of his. It made Seb’s stomach feel funny with butterflies and it made him want to claim Kimi for himself. Seb had thought about how he would approach this topic, but figured he should just tell Kimi what he wanted and not beat around the bush.

“I want to make love to you,” he told Kimi earnestly.

The Finn’s eyes widened. He had bottomed before but that had been a very long time ago. He couldn’t deny that the thought of having Seb inside of him had never crossed his mind though. Kimi slowly nodded his head, still a little stunned but he was sure he was in good hands with Seb. And the younger man loved being fucked so much, so it had to be good for him, right?

Taking Kimi’s hand, Sebastian took him to the bedroom and slowly undressed Kimi and himself before crawling into the bed, patting the spot next to him for Kimi to lay down on. Kimi eagerly went and settled on his side, facing Seb. It was new territory for him, he was so used in taking the lead and the control that goes with it, he wasn’t really sure what he should do now. Seb didn’t let him dwell on that for too long, though, he already leaned in and licked across Kimi’s lips, effectively distracting the older man from his thoughts.

“You sure you want this?” Seb checked after he pulled his fingers out of Kimi. But he already knew the answer, because Kimi had quite enjoyed being fingered. His little moans and sighs and the pushing back for more against Seb’s fingers had been telling Seb all he needed to know. Still, Kimi nodded as he opened his legs wider for Seb to get in between them.

“This might be easier for you if you’re on your front,” Seb said softly. But Kimi shook his head and said, “no, I want to see you.”

It was fitting, Seb thought, for their first time like this to be able to watch each other. He smiled at Kimi as he leaned back to coat his dick in lube before he directed it to Kimi’s waiting hole. Watching Kimi’s face as he pushed the head of his cock inside, Seb saw a pained look cross over the Finn’s handsome face but it was brief and quickly gone as Seb pushed in further, all the way in until his hips were flush against Kimi’s ass. They stared at each other as they let themselves adjust to the overwhelming feeling of being connected like this.

Hooking his arms under Kimi’s knees and pushing them back a bit, Seb bend forward as he started to thrust slowly in and out. He kept watching Kimi, who presented a very vulnerable sight with his face turned into the pillows, his eyes closed and his lips parted as he let out pants and little moans.

“You’re so gorgeous, Kimi,” Seb couldn’t help but groan. Because it was true, Kimi was the most handsome man he knew and he still couldn’t believe he got to have him like this. Kimi opened his eyes to smile at Seb, moaning when Seb hit his sweet spot just right at that moment. The noises he pushed out of Kimi were so different from when Kimi was fucking him. When Kimi fucked Sebastian it was all bitten out growls and groans, but the sounds he let out when he was being fucked were more higher in pitch, desperate with little whines and whimpers and sighs. And Seb fell in love with those sounds and he craved to hear more of it.

Bending Kimi almost in half, Seb changed his angle and Kimi came absolutely alive underneath him. He trembled in Seb’s arms and started to push back eagerly for more as he let out shaken moans and gasps.

“Feel good?” Seb whispered against his lips.

Kimi looked at him with glistening eyes and nodded. “Yeah. So good, Seb,” he sighed.

After that it was a blur of intense pleasure, Seb continuing to thrust into Kimi, letting the tight feel of Kimi around him get him closer and closer to climax. He made Kimi come hard on his cock with a few well placed thrusts and his hand in a tight fist around him, jerking him off until he was coming all over Seb’s hand and gasping Seb’s name desperately. Seb followed not too long after, the clenching of Kimi’s hole around him enough to get him off inside of Kimi.

Sebastian carefully pulled out and collapsed next to Kimi, propping to the side to watch the older man with a soft smile on his face. Kimi had his eyes closed and he was still breathing hard, looking incredibly sated. Trailing his fingers over Kimi’s jaw and then to his cheek, Seb got the Finn’s attention back as he slowly opened his eyes to look at Seb. He smiled back when he saw Seb’s face.

“Was that ok?” Seb asked.

Kimi just laughed and kissed him, letting Seb know it was more than ok. Perfect even.

“Kimi, come over for a sec, I want to take a picture of you in that stupid sweater,” Seb called. It was a few hours later and they just had a quickly put together Christmas dinner. They had eaten like animals, both ravenous after the long day and the sex and now Kimi was loading the dishwasher and Seb was texting with Lewis.

When Kimi was standing before him with his arms wide and a goofy smile on his face, Seb quickly snapped a picture and sent it to Lewis.

[](https://ibb.co/FWcWjFy)

He got “😂😂😂” emojis back, making Seb smile as he put his phone away.

“This sweater is really stupid, Kimi,” he giggled. “Why did you go through all this trouble to get it?”

“I suddenly remembered I still had that sweater somewhere at my mom’s when we had our first kiss under that mistletoe,” Kimi chuckled, watching Seb’s eyes widen with interest. “I thought it would be funny to surprise you with it, since you like silly Christmas sweaters so much.”

“Well, you sure surprised me,” Seb laughed and then hugged Kimi tightly, wishing he could always be as happy as he was now.


	12. all i want for christmas is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb gets woken up on Christmas morning by Kimi doing something unexpected and Kimi gets an unexpected but very welcome present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last part. 😭 Thank you for reading, the kudos and the comments. Special thanks to fanatic4f1 for her incredible help and support in the writing process and to CustardCreamies for supporting this all the way through in the comments 🥺💕
> 
> I hope you all have a Happy Holidays and the best 2021 possible!

[ **all i want for christmas is you - mariah carey** ](https://youtu.be/yXQViqx6GMY)  
_i don't want a lot for Christmas  
there is just one thing i need  
i don't care about the presents  
underneath the Christmas tree_

_i just want you for my own  
more than you could ever know  
make my wish come true oh  
all i want for Christmas is you_

Sebastian was still deep in dreamland when he was abruptly woken up by loud music. He cracked his eyes open and searched for Kimi next to him. Confusedly - and still sleepy - looking around, Seb did not see Kimi anywhere.

Frowning, he listened as Mariah Carey began to sing _’All I Want For Christmas’_. Where in the hell was that coming from? Not that he minded it, he loved this song, it gave him the ultimate Christmas feeling. Perking up at that thought, Seb promptly realized with a jolt that it was finally Christmas Day. But wait, was Kimi the one playing that? The thought made him grin as he shook his head. Nah, surely it was someone else. Sebastian was instantly awake though, getting out of bed and rushing downstairs where the music was blasting through the speakers.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he came down because what he saw was something he had only _hoped_ he would see one day. It was Kimi in the kitchen, murmuring along to the song with a Christmas hat on, his hips swaying with the music as he cooked breakfast for them. There was freshly baked bread - did Kimi really make that himself? Seb wondered - already on the table with two plates and Kimi had even thought of putting the Christmas tablecloth they had bought on the table.

Watching as if entranced, Sebastian didn’t dare to say Kimi’s name. This moment was just too sweet to interrupt and he wished he could sear this scene into his brain forever. He watched on as Kimi pushed the eggs around in the pan, still softly humming along with Mariah and completely unaware that Seb was watching him with heart eyes. Fuck, for all his tough appearance and his uncaring image, Kimi was really just a soft and sweet guy. Seb had known that, of course he had, he’d known Kimi for years and knew that the nickname “The Iceman” didn’t even come close to the real Kimi. And seeing him like this, just confirmed it.

The song was coming to an end and Seb approached Kimi very quietly, until he was close enough to wrap his arms around him from behind, resting his chin on Kimi’s shoulder and kissing his neck softly. Kimi jumped a little when he suddenly felt Seb plastering himself against him and then completely relaxed when he realized who it was.

“Merry Christmas,” Kimi said, clearing his throat when half of his words were said hoarsely.

“Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too, Kimi,” Seb giggled in his ear. “What’s all this?”

Kimi shrugged but he was clearly pleased that Seb seemed to be so happy with it all.

“Nothing special. Just some bread and some eggs for breakfast.”

“Nothing special?!” Seb sputtered as he made Kimi turn around so he could look at him. “You baked that bread yourself it seems like?!”

Kimi nodded as if it was nothing. “It was a recipe from my mom. Got it when I picked up my sweater.”

Sebastian gaped at him. He couldn’t believe this man. This was really well thought out, just to make Sebastian happy. Well, Seb could confirm that it had worked. He _was_ really happy.

After their bellies were full of breakfast, Seb dragged Kimi to the Christmas tree to unwrap the couple of presents that were underneath it. They didn’t get each other a lot, both not really big on gifting or getting presents, the other’s company on days like this more than enough.

They sat down on the ground next to the tree and Kimi started with giving Seb his present. Seb felt the outside, trying to guess what it was. It was wrapped in a square and it was also very soft. Maybe a shawl? Or something else he could wear. He unwrapped it like a little kid, eyes full of glee when he untied the bow. When he saw what Kimi had given him, he held a hand before his mouth before breaking into giggles.

“Oh my god, did you really give me a mistletoad sweater?”

Kimi grinned big, enjoying Seb’s reaction to his present.

“My mom bought one for my brother as well, but he didn’t want it,” Kimi explained.

“I wonder why he didn’t,” Seb deadpanned, before laughing again. Then he took off his sleeping shirt and put on the ugly sweater. He smiled softly at Kimi. “I really do love it, though, thank you, Kimi.” Seb gave Kimi a quick kiss on the cheek and then gave the Finn his present.

It was tiny and Kimi honestly had no idea what it was. It was a small box, he guessed. He hoped Seb wasn’t going to ask him to marry him, because he had no idea how he would react to that. He quickly opened it and when he glanced at Seb, he saw that the younger man was quite anxious.

It was indeed a tiny box and Kimi opened it carefully. Inside of it was a key.

Looking at Seb questioningly, Kimi wondered why on earth Seb gave him a key. Sebastian smiled nervously.

“It’s a key to my home in Switzerland,” he explained.

Kimi raised an eyebrow. “Ok? So I can come in whenever I want?”

“Uhm. Well. No.”

“No?” Kimi just looked really confused now.

“It’s... uhm... well. I wondered if you maybe wanted to move in with me?”

“Oh,” Kimi said. And it was silent for a while. The older man had not expected something like this, but he knew that he was going to say yes. The thought of moving in together felt right and a logical next step in their relationship.

“Oh yes or oh no?” Seb questioned, looking like he was about to pass out from nerves.

“Yes, Seb. I would love to move in with you,” Kimi chuckled and he had barely finished his sentence before he let out an _oompf_ as Seb threw himself into Kimi’s arms.

“Oh thank god. I worried that maybe you’d think it’s too soon. But this... _us_... it feels so right. And I don’t want to waste any more time than we already have.”

Kimi nodded, agreeing with what Seb was saying. He pulled back a little from Seb’s tight hold and grinned up at him.

“I hope we won’t fight too much once we live together,” the older man said chuckling.

“When did we ever, Kimi? Sure we differ in opinions sometimes but we’ve always been able to talk about any problem we’ve faced so far.”

Kimi agreed and then got up to get his other keys so he could put Seb’s on his keychain.

“Do you want me to move in right away when we get back to Switzerland?“ Kimi asked as he played with his keychain, having trouble hiding his ridiculously pleased smile.

“Well, yeah, if you want that too, of course,” Seb answered.

“Yeah, I want,” Kimi murmured as he sat down next to Seb again, pulling him closer and kissing him deeply.

As he was being kissed, Sebastian began to reminisce about the last couple of weeks. So much had happened. He remembered being sad at the beginning of December, complaining to Hanna how he was going to spend yet another Christmas alone - he was still amazed by how right she had been about Kimi and his feelings for Seb. Then he smiled into the kiss when he thought about how Daniel and Lewis had initiated their first kiss by literally pushing them under the mistletoe. Fuckers. But he loved them for it. Kimi pulled back from the kiss and asked, amused, “what are you smiling about?”

“Just thinking about Dan and Lewis, practically forcing us to be together,” Seb snorted.

Kimi smiled even bigger now. “Yeah, stupid idiots.”

“Are they really? I don’t think we would have been here today if it weren’t for them.”

Kimi honestly couldn’t do anything but agree to that, really. He seemed to be done talking about their friends, though, for he leaned in for another kiss. Seb happily let it happen and kissed back just as enthusiastically as he did before. But his mind still travelled back to whatever else had happened in these few weeks. He was still a bit embarrassed when he thought back on his singing with Daniel, Lando and Charles. It had been an absurd idea but in the end it had worked out really well in his favor.

And now they were here. In Kimi’s homeland. And as they got to know each other even better, as partners but also as lovers, Seb didn’t know how it was possible but he fell in love with Kimi over and over again.

Kimi was really all he had ever wanted for Christmas. And for the rest of his life.

_make my wish come true oh  
all I want for Christmas is you_


End file.
